Overprotective Brother
by 0809m
Summary: Jackson promised her mother to always take care of his little brother. So far he has done a good job. Because underneath the douche attitude he love Stiles. So when a dork knocked up his little brother before dumping him. Things gonna get ugly. Slash & mpreg All Human AU (Crappy Summary i know)
1. Introductions

**Hello everyone. This is like my third fanfic. **

**This idea had been in my head and I had to get it out.**

**So this is a complete AU. In this universe some guys can get pregnant (If is not your thing nobody is forcing you to read it)**

**So Jackson is Stiles' older brother that's the main idea. **

**This is more like a teaser. If someone like it i will continue it.**

**And of course i want to thank to "whereismydamnangel" from tumblr who corrected this. **

**So if you like it let me know. See ya :)**

**Pairings/Characters: Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore (Brothers relationship) Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Matt Daehler/Stiles Stilinski (past/mentions)**

Overprotective brother

Chapter 1: Introduction

I'm Jackson Whittemore Stilinski. I'm seventeen years old; a junior at Beacon Hill's high school.

I'm the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Older son of the sheriff.

I 'm popular. Everyone in the school worships the floor that I walk on.

I have the most amazing and smart girlfriend. The perfect best friend

People think that I am a self-centered asshole. I couldn't care less about that.

Maybe I care about myself a lot. But not as much as rumours say.

Gossip people don't know that there is someone in my life that I care about more than anyone else in the world but I never show it. There's no need to. He knows I'll do anything for him.

I know what you are thinking when I say "he". I'm not gay. I said I have a girlfriend.

I'm talking about my little brother Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski. He is one year younger than me. You are probably wondering why I am so protective of him.

Well I don't really remember asking for a brother. I wasn't even 2 years old when he was born.

Growing up, we never get along. When I was five and he was four, I drew on the walls of his bedroom and accused him. He is very hyper so no one believed him.

But all went to hell when our mom got sick with cancer. My dad had just been promoted to sheriff. I was ten back then.

We took it hard. Mom ended in a hospital and my dad was becoming a work addict.

One afternoon in the hospital my mom said to me; "When I'm gone please take care of your brother". It sounds cliché but I took her word.

Since that moment, I swore I was going to take care of Genim.

After mom died, dad was never home. We spent our time with babysitters. Little Genim asked to be called Stiles. Because his name was mom's favorite.

He was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivy Disorder at the age of ten. I was to young back then to understand what that meant. So my dad told me, "Stiles is different. He can't focus on anything so he is going to have to take pill to be better." But still, dad was never home. He never took care of Stiles. I was the one watching over him. I was there for his first panic attack. Not dad.

When I was thirteen years old I met Danny. We became best friends almost immediately. He was the only one besides my brother who could stand my crappy attitude.

Stiles also met a friend. Her name was Erica and they spent all their time together. I'm not gonna lie; that made me jealous. I was no longer the center of my brother's attention. I tough she was gonna be his first girlfriend. God I was so oblivious back then.

Stiles came out a week before turning thirteen. He was always hung up on Danny. I couldn't believe I was so oblivious. Stiles had a major crush on my best friend.

In my freshman year of high school, I met Lydia. The most perfect girl. Since then, we have been together.

In my sophomore year, Stiles got his first boyfriend. Matt was his name, I think. He was always smiling. But that happiness did not last long. Matt was cheating on my brother with some bitch whose name I don't remember.

Stiles was devastated. So I did what any big brother would do. I kicked that asshole's ass.

Before the school year ended a new kid move to town.

He and my brother clicked right away. Scott McCall was Stiles' age.

They became friends in a flash.

I hated that guy in the moment I met him. Something told me that that guy was bad news. But it made Stiles happy. I might act like douche half of the time, but if my brother is happy, I can ignore those toughs.

Stiles only talked about "Scott is so perfect and he so good in lacrosse." He was crushing on that idiot.

When the summer came, Scott asked Stiles on a date. My life couldn't get any better. Note the sarcasm. It was a nightmare. I spared the big brother talk that time and decide to ignore my hate of McCall for Stiles' sake. The summer was perfect for him.

When my junior year came, I was elected to be co-captain of the lacrosse team. McCall took the other place. I decided to ignore my hate because my brother was happy with that moron.

But like I said before; happiness did not lasted long.

McCall broke up with Stiles with no reason. Well that idiot was still in the closet. So nobody found out about the break up.

A week later Lydia force me to go to a double date with her new friend. Some girl who moved from San Francisco.

Things got interesting when that girl showed up with McCall. That idiot broke my little brother's heart for some slut. I had to contain my anger all night.

I dislocate McCall's shoulder in practice on the next day. But it was unavoidable to see the crushed look on Stiles' face when he saw how McCall was all PDA with the new girl.

A month passed after that. Stiles was always putting on a happy face.

But he was getting sick. Throwing up every morning. He was losing his appetite.

Dad and I were worried. After losing mom we were always afraid.

"I'm okay. Probably just the flu or some bug," Stiles told me when I suggested that he should see a doctor.

A week later he was in the same state. I talked to my girlfriend; she knows about everything

"I don't know those are symptoms of the flu that or…" she cut herself off

"What Lydia. Or what ?" I asked in panic.

"Pregnancy. Those are symptoms of pregnancy." I stayed shocked. My little brother could not be pregnant.

"That is impossible. He hasn't been with anyone in more than a month since McCall broke up with him." I considered the possibility. Call me old fashioned but I really believe than my brother was still innocent.

"Jackson the signs start to appear at the fourth week."

And that's how I did the math. There was a possibility that my brother was pregnant.

I rushed home right way in my Porsche- my Grandparents gift. Not before I went past the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

Nobody was home. So I started to prepare myself on how to convince Stiles to take the test.

I decided to dig around in the bathroom trash can. Then I found my worst nightmare wrapped in toilet paper was a positive pregnancy test.

My little brother was having McCall's kid.

In that moment I decided that I was going support and protect my brother even more and I am going to kill Scott McCall.


	2. Sometimes words hurt more than actions

**I want to thank to "whereismydamnangel " from tumblr who edited and correct this.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 2: Sometimes word hurt more than actions

"Stiles this is the fifth test that you've taken; it's not going to change the result so please stop it!" Erica screams from her bedroom. Her best friend has been like this the whole damn afternoon. They could have been enjoying their Saturday.

"Actually, this is the sixth and also positive," Stiles says entering the room and sitting beside his friend.

She notices right away that he is upset and put her arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It gonna be alright batman. We'll figure this out"

"I know. God this is so messed up. Why me?" He asks, standing up and making exaggerated hand gestures "How I am going to tell Scott that he's going to be a father?"

"Just tell him. Stiles, things like this happen. You are not the first teenager to get pregnant. And how did you end up pregnant?"

"Must be the night of Isaac's birthday. We were so drunk and we did it so many times the condom must've broken. Or we didn't use one. I don't know, okay? Jackson is gonna kill me. Dad is gonna kick me out and kill me."

"Calm down. Jackson is not going to kill you. He is going to kill Scott, that's for sure"

"Are you gonna keep it?" she ask carefully. It is a hard decision to make so quickly, but she is curious and worried for her best friend

"Yes. I know it's crazy but I can't give up on him or her," he responds sadly, and she knows he is going to be a great daddy. "Anyway. I'll tell Scott tomorrow I know his mom works on Sundays so he is going to be alone at some point."

"I'll be there with you," she assures him.

"Yeah. Thanks, cat woman." He smiles at her and then looks at his cell phone to check the time. "Crap! It's almost two. We need to pick Isaac from Deaton's."

They hurry to Stiles' Jeep. Erica decides to drive, knowing that her friend is in no shape to do it. She is lucky he did not put too much discussion to the issue. It is rare times that Stiles let other people drive that Jeep because it was his mother's.

The drive to get to their friend work was silent. Erica glanced at Stiles once in a while to check on him but he was just staring at the road with a blank expression.

When both get to their destination they found their friend smoking in the parking lot of his work.

"Isaac don't smoke near me that smell really makes want to puke," Stiles says getting out of the car.

"Stiles I've smoked since we met and it never has bothered you before. Why so cranky?" Isaac says stepping on the cigarette with his foot. It's true they met the curly hair blonde two year ago and Stiles never had a problem with smoking - he just lectures the boy once in a while but nothing else.

"Nine more month of this is going to be a nightmare," Erica says approaching the two boys.

"Erica!" The honey-eyed boy screams in frustration. Erica can't keep a secret even if her life depends on it.

"What do you mean?" The blue-eyed boy asks confused. The other two teens look at him like he's stupid. After a minute the tall teen eyes widen in realization.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes, moron. In a few months we are going to have a mini Stiles in our lives." Erica says.

"But How? When? Who?" Isaac asks quickly.

"Isaac. Calm down, please. I should be the one freaking out. We already did that so you are not helping," Stiles says and Isaac calms down. The last thing he wants is to upset his friend. "And before you ask again; I think it happened at your birthday party. Scott's the father and I know you know how someone can get pregnant."

"This is huge!" The blonde boy exclaims.

"Yeah. Today we are going to hang out and forget that Stiles has a lot on his plate. Let's just for today no baby talk," Erica says.

"Thanks cat woman I really appreciate that," the shorter teen replies smiling gratefully "Why are you done so early? Aren't you supposed to get out at six?" Stiles asks looking at the blonde boy.

"Yeah, but Deaton hire a new guy to help so he cut out part of my hours to give to the new guy."

"That's just unfair," Stiles says.

Just as the teens were about to leave, a car parked next to the jeep. Stiles knew very well who it was. He'd had plenty of fun in the backseat of that car.

"Scott. What you're doing here?" Stiles asks once the tanned teen steps out of the vehicle.

"I work here," the boy replies simply.

"Guys can you wait for me in the car I need to talk to Scott alone," Stiles pleads to his friend who just smile sadly at him and made their way to the jeep.

"Stiles, I can't talk right now. I have to get to work and I'm already late," Scott replies.

"I'm not going to beg you to get back together. I have some dignity you know. I need to tell you something important," Stiles says angrily. He really liked Scott. He was falling for the boy but he dumped him for some chick that had just moved to town.

"Stiles I need to –"

"I'm pregnant," Stiles interrupts Scott before he can't finish his sentence.

"Congratulation. You move on fast. Why are you telling me this?" The tanned teen asks and Stiles just got mad.

"You are the father you jerk. I haven't been with anyone after you dumped me," he screams angrily.

"It can't be mine and even if it were I don't want anything to do with it. What I have with Allison is perfect and you are not going to ruin this for me. She is perfect. My mom loves her so just leave alone," Scott spat and Stiles can't fight the tears that start coming out from his eyes.

"I just thought you have a right to know. But my baby has no father and don't talk come near me again you dick," Stiles spat back, running to his jeep.

"Same to you," Scott shouts.

After that encounter Stiles spent all afternoon with his friends who tried to cheer him up. He just put on a happy face. What Scott told him really hurt him.

It was dark when he got home. Jackson's car was parked in the driveway. He sighs before entering the house. He is sure that his dad is not home so he is going to tell Jackson tonight.

"Jackson I'm home," he calls once inside.

"Upstairs," his brother shouts.

"Better get over with it," he murmurs to himself while he climbs up the stairs.

Stiles enters his bedroom to find his brother sitting on his bed looking at the floor holding a pregnancy test.

"Jackson, I can explain," he starts.

"Who is the father?" Jackson asks him already knowing the answer.

"Scott."

"Did you tell him?"

"He doesn't want anything with me or with the baby." Stiles can't hold the tears anymore. He just can't put on the happy face and smile and pretend everything is okay when is not. He closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see the look on his brother face when he starts to shout.

Instead he just feels someone embracing him. He just hugs his brother and cries on his chest.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be here for you," Jackson whispers, kissing his little brother's head.

Jackson tries to hold the tears. Right now he needs to be strong for his brother's sake. His heart broken at Stiles desperate sobs.

"I'm sorry," the shorter boy mumbles to Jackson's chest between sobs.

"Shh its okay. I'll always be here for you," He whispers again. He doesn't know what McCall told his brother to break him so much. Stiles is very insecure and if someone makes his brother cry like this, that someone is going to meet Jackson angry.


	3. News and more news

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's chapter 3, thank you so much to all the people who review, follow and favorited this.**

**Sorry it took so long but my amazing beta was busy; by the way inmense thanks to "whereismydamnangel" from tumblr for beta-ed this.**

**Anyway enjoy, don't forget to review.**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 3: News and more news

"What the hell is your problem?" Scott yells at Jackson after being slammed against the lockers by the blonde boy.

"You are my problem McCall; since you came to town you've just been screwing my life. Now you knocked up my brother and tell him something pretty bad to break him," Jackson spats back pushing the short boy again.

"Break him?" the tanned boy asks sounding concerned

"Listen that baby is way better with you out of his life so stay back; if you come just a centimeter closer to Stiles I will murder you myself."

"Well you should leave me alone too; I don't want to know anything about the baby."

"Afraid that I'll say something to that little slut who you call girlfriend?"

"Don't talk about Allison like that and your brother spread his legs way too easily," Scott spat enraging Jackson even more. Just when the tall boy was about to punch the other, a hand stops him.

"Jackson c'mon man don't waste your time on him," Danny says to his friend.

"Fine," Jackson says giving up; he storms out of the locker room, not before giving one last murderous look at Scott.

"What was that?" Danny asks once they're walking down the school hallway.

"Stiles is having McCall's kid," Jackson replies.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"This is shocking."

"Tell me about it," Jackson sighs, finally he can talk to someone who understands him.

"He's gonna keep it?" Danny asks quietly.

"Yes, today we got late to school because I took him to the doctor. Everything's fine, we still have to tell dad about it," Jackson replies also quietly knowing that anyone could hear and the gossip in the school travel fast.

School was a misery for Stiles. He shared almost every class with Scott and his new girlfriend. He could feel his ex-boyfriend's eyes on him all day.

Tonight he was planning on give his dad the news; say that he was nervous was little thing compared at how he feel about the idea; he still doesn't know how to break the news to him; he doesn't even what to say to his dad when he ask who the father is.

So far only his brother, his friends and Lydia knew about the baby; he still has yet to prepare to receive all the judgmental stares that the people from school and town is gonna give him. He already can imagine the headlines' The sheriff's younger son is going to have a bastard child.'

"Hey," Stiles slams his locker shut at the sound of that voice.

"What now Matt?" he asks to his ex. He can't really be friendly to the guy who cheated on him.

"I just want to know how you doing?" the boy asks giving him a smile.

"I'm doing fine so far. What about you?" he asks mostly for being polite he really doesn't care.

"Fine; hey I was wondering if you –"

"Get the hell out of here Daehler, he doesn't need you," Erica interrupts the other boy sentence coming from behind Matt.

"Fine; see you around Stiles."

"What were you doing talking to him?" the blonde girl asks.

"He came to me; I have no plans to talk to him on purpose," he shrugs and start walking together to his next class.

"By the way, I'm not going to need you to give me a ride I have a date," she tells him, exited.

"Either way I can't give it to you I drove with Jackson today and dad says he has great news to give us. Which by the way I hope he doesn't have a heart attack when I tell him my news; who's the lucky boy?"

"Wow, you have to learn to slow down when you talk I barely catch al the words and to answer your question, I have a date with Boyd finally"

"That's awesome! You've been trying to get him since last year."

When the school day came to an end, the Stilinski brothers made their way home. Once they get there they see their father's car parked in the driveway. Both sigh loudly before entering the house to find the sheriff on the kitchen.

"Dad; are you making dinner?" Jackson asks confused, his father rarely cooked normally Stiles is the one who does it.

"Boys; you finally came. Take a seat. I need to tell you guys something," the sheriff says stopping what he was doing and taking a seat on a chair, resting his hand on the table motioning to his children to do the same.

Both boys glance at each other before do what their dad tell them.

"Okay I know this may be surprising but I've been seeing someone since three months ago and she is coming to dinner tonight," the sheriff says glancing carefully at his boys. He was nervous he hasn't date anyone since his wife death.

"Finally," Stiles exclaims clapping his hands.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you Dad," Jackson replies smiling, his dad deserves to be happy after all this years.

"I'm so glad you guys took it well. Well go do anything so I can keep with dinner," the sheriff says standing up.

Both boys go upstairs so they can talk without their father to listen to them.

"Great just great I have a great speech prepared to tell him and now everything is freaking ruined," Stiles says while throwing himself on his bed.

"You could tell him now," Jackson suggests sitting on the desk chair putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah and ruin his night. That will be selfish," Stiles replies sighing.

"That's your problem Stiles; you are too selfless think of yourself before others."

"I can't tell dad I'm pregnant on the night he is going to introduce his girlfriend."

"You're pregnant?" Someone asks; both boys turn their head to see the sheriff standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dad I can explain," Stiles says standing from his bed.

"Who's the father?" the sheriff asks with a neutral expression on his face.

"Some guy who I date a couple of times; doesn't matter he doesn't want anything with me or the baby and I'm gonna keep it," Stiles replies, scared.

"How could you so stupid, you know what this means; your life is ruined Stiles," the sheriff says sounding angry.

"Don't call him that, everyone makes mistakes but if you don't support him I'll work or something to do it," Jackson snapped at his father.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Dad you are never around your son now needs you and you are acting like an idiot."

"I am going to support him dammit! I'm sorry if I work too much but son you have to understand I'm still shocked, don't cry Stiles come here," the sheriff says and approach his crying son to hug him. Stiles embrace his dad crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry boys we'll figure things out I'll try to be more present."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Jackson whispers avoiding his father gaze.

"It's okay, just don't do it again we have to sick together. So now tell me who the dad is so I can go and shoot him."

"Dad he isn't worth your time. I don't want him to be part of the baby's life" Stiles answers his father wiping remaining tears from his face.

"It's your choice son. Now you guys help with dinner we're also going to celebrate that I'm going to be a grandfather," the sheriff says smiling.

Scott's head is going to explode. While he is laying on his bed he can't stop thinking about Stiles. His ex boyfriend who is carrying his kid and he is not going to be part of his baby's life. That makes his heart ache.

He really regrets breaking up with Stiles. He was falling for him. But he hated being in the closet. He had to do it. His father is a big homophobe. He hasn't seen him since the divorce but he still has the need to do everything that a man says. So when he called two months ago he asked if he got a girlfriend. He had to tell him yes. So when the school year began he met Allison.

She is perfect. She likes him. He likes her but he is not attracted to her as he would like to be.

He still missed the perfect creamy skin, the moles, and the bambi eyes.

But he screwed up everything and he really regrets it but can't do anything to change things no matter how much he wants to and on top of all he found out that his mom is his dating Stiles' dad so everything in his life is pure hell.

"I'll get that," the sheriff says and goes to open the door while the kids finish setting up the table.

"I hope she is not like the evil stepmother," Stiles jokes.

"I'm sure she is not," Jackson says laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad took it well that's all that matter."

"Boys come here for a minute," the sheriffs says.

The boys made their way to the living room. Stiles stop when he sees the woman standing next to his dad.

"Ms McCall?" the honey eyed boy asks. Jackson eyes widen the night was going to awkward as hell.

"Melissa, this is my older son Jackson and you know Stiles" the sheriff says.

"Nice to meet you," Jackson greets politely glancing nervously at his brother.

Dinner was not awkward for Stiles. Well not so much; Ms McCall is a nice woman, perfect for his dad. Thank god that Jackson was with him when their dad announced that he was going to have a grandkid. His brother squeezed his dad during the moment when the woman asked about the baby's dad.

After dinner the sheriff walked his girlfriend home. Jackson decided to handle the cleaning and send his brother to sleep knowing that he was exhausted.

He really wanted to tell that woman that her son was a douche bag who got his brother pregnant and told him to stay away but he resisted the urge. He was selfish but he was not going to stress his brother more that he already was.

Stiles doesn't need McCall he got him and his dad and that's enough. He is not going to aloud that moron near Stiles or the baby. Over his dead body.


	4. Cursing

**Hello everyone; **

**Here is chapter four; sorry for the delay but my beta was busy :)**

**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think; **

**Thanks to "whereismydamnangel" from tumblr who beta-ed this :)**

**Enjoy!**

Overprotective Brother

Chapter 4: Cursing

"Waiting is really boring," Stiles comments to his friends and brother while sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"You said ten times already," Jackson replies, annoyed; they'd been here half an hour and Stiles had been bitching since then.

"But Jackson this takes forever and I'm way too excited," Stiles answers cheerfully; he has been very hyper the whole pregnancy since he couldn't take too much adderall.

"Why are you so exited anyway? It's just a checkup," Isaac remarks, looking bored.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen my doctor?" Stiles answer his friend who just looks at him confused; when Stiles was about to respond his name his call out.

All of them enter the Doctor's office with Stiles. The girls had their mouths hang open when they see the man; understanding why Stiles was so eager to see him.

That guy was the live figure of a Greek god; with clearly muscular body and piercing green eyes.

"Wow," Lydia mutters to Erica.

"I'm right here Lydia," Jackson whispers; jealousy filling his eyes.

"Stiles; how you've been?" the Doctor greets politely "I see you brought your friends; I'm Dr Hale," the man greets again before adding, "You can get ready for the Ultrasound."

Once the boy was on the table; the doctor put some gel on his belly; Stiles winced a little at the cold sensation but soon forgot it when the Doctor signalled to the screen. It's not the first time Stiles got to see the baby inside of him but every time he feels the same joy.

"Everything is normal and perfect so far; do you want to know the sex?" the Doctor asks. Everyone nods their heads, exited.

"I think Stiles' opinion is the only one who matters," the Doctor says, flashing a grin to Stiles who just blushes.

"Yeah; Dr Hale; I want to know," Stiles replies; cheeks red.

"You can call me Derek," the Doctor says, smiling.

"Creeper," Jackson mutters under his breath; that guy was hitting on his little brother without shame.

"It's a boy," the Doctor says.

After leaving the Hospital, all of them head to the Stilinski house.

"I can't believe I lost," Erica comment while sitting on the couch between Isaac and Stiles.

"Lost what?" Stiles asks.

"We made a bet about the baby's gender," Isaac answers him smiling "and I won."

"I was hoping for a girl; so I could teach her how to dress and be as fabulous as me," Lydia comments, making Erica snort and the boys laugh.

"Well I'm happy that is a boy. I can teach how to play lacrosse," Jackson says proudly; Isaac smirks clearly agreeing with the older teen. "But we are going to change the Doctor?"

"Why?" Stiles wonders.

"Didn't you see how he was hitting on you? The guy is like ten years older than you," the blonde replies to his brother.

"C'mon Jackson. It's just some harmless flirting," Stiles says chuckling.

"Yeah he was just being nice," Lydia says trying to shock some sense into her boyfriend.

"I don't think it was a harmless flirting; he was looking like he want to get into Stiles pants," Isaac jokes.

"I bet Stiles would love that," Erica also jokes.

"I wouldn't mind," Stiles says and laughs at his brother's horrified expression.

Stiles is really glad he still can count on his family and friends; this past six months has been good and hell at the same time.

The first three months were not that hard; but once he start showing his belly was a nightmare; everyone in school or in the street keep looking at him with the judgemental stares.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This couple of months had been a complete misery for Scott. He kept watching Stiles and how his stomach grew wider every day; his heart breaking knowing he is not part of that; for worse his mom and the sheriff were going steady; he still had yet to meet his mom's boyfriend officially but he had avoided that.

His relationship with Allison is going down every day; he doesn't love her and probably never will; all of his love is directed to one person and he really did screw up with him.

"Scott; stop daydreaming we need to study," Allison voice takes the boy out of his toughs. Both were in Scott's room studding from some tests.

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking anyway?" she asks him.

"Stiles," he answers without thinking.

"Yeah, sometimes I think of him too, he's a nice boy. The other day I talked to him, I can't believe his baby's dad leave him alone in all this," she comments with a disgusted expression on her face.

Scott winced at her words; if she knew…

"Yeah that must be tough," he says, pissed at himself; he had seen how some people in school made jokes about his ex-boyfriend; he is so disgusted with himself for not steping up and being a man.

"I mean really; if you leave someone pregnant you just not abandon them, that guy should man up and deal with his responsibilities" she says; her phone buzz .

"It's my mom; she want me home," she says after checking her cell.

After Allison leaves Scott can't erase his girlfriend's words. He needs to talk to Stiles or see him at least.

He runs out of his house tripping over his own feet, lucky for him that Stiles' house was just a block away.

Once he is there; he climbs trough a tree to Stiles window, like he used to when they were dating.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jackson was having a hard time with his essay; he sometimes really need his girlfriend help, he have to write a 10.000 words paper and it was taking all his patience.

His concentration was interrupted when he hears a loud noise coming from his brother's bedroom. He quickly dials 911 and grabs a baseball bat before checking what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here McCall?" the blonde asks angrily once he sees the intruder.

"I need to talk to Stiles," the younger teen replies.

"You know this is breaking and entering on the sheriff house," Jackson says dropping the bat on the floor. "Stiles is not here and you can't see him," he adds ignoring the pleading look on the tanned boy's face.

"Listen, I really need to see him," the boy pleads again.

"I already told you, he is not here, so get the hell out of my house before I call 911 and get you arrested and trust me I really would love to see you behind bars."

"Jackson, listen –"Scott words were cut out when Jackson delivers a punch in the other face making the boy stumble backward.

"I told you to stay away from Stiles. You already decided not to be part of the baby's life so get out of here before I kick your ass."

"I'm the father too," Scott shouts, pushing Jackson.

"Yeah sure; I bet you feel guilty now but I don't want you near my brother until you man up, because I'm sure you still with the slut you call girlfriend, so get out" Jackson spats back fuming in anger.

Scott just nods sadly knowing that the older boy is right. He silently climbs through the window and made his way back to his house; cursing himself for being such a coward.


	5. Mother knows best

Overprotective brother

Chapter 5: Mother knows best

Melissa McCall was having a difficult day at work; she was grateful to work the afternoon shift but it was still exhausting.

"Hey mom; I brought you the food you asked me," the voice of her son interrupts her thoughts.

"Thank you; everything has been a nightmare," she replies grabbing the brown paper bag.

"How was school?" she asks to make a small talk; she hasn't spent so much time with her son although it was not really her fault; Scott was always trying to avoid her or she was always with his girlfriend.

"Fine, I guess," he replies in his lately depress tone; she also noticed her son's attitude; she hopes that is just teen angst and not worse things like drugs; pregnancy or who knows.

"You know you can talk with me about anything," she says trying to encourage more talk; her son just shrugs like is not big deal; she was about to add something when a cheerful voice interrupt her.

"Hey; Ms McCall; I had an appointment with Dr. Hale. Is he here yet?" Stiles the pregnant sheriff's son; her boyfriend's kid; she really adores that boy he was the first one to talk to Scott when they just move to town and he admires him; having a baby at his young age without the other parent support is something pretty brave to do.

"Hello Stiles; yeah you can go and wait for him," she replies ignoring the look her son was giving to Stiles "Did you came alone?" she asks to the pregnant kid.

"Yeah; Jackson had a test to make up; and the others had work so my dad brought me and I'm gonna walk home later," Stiles respond scratching the back of his neck.

"I can take you home" Scott exclaims sounding like a crazy person.

"No; I can totally walk on my own; I really need…" Stiles was rambling but Melissa cut him of

"Stiles you are practically like a son to me hence I can't let you go home alone in your state besides Scott has nothing to do,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So… How you've been?" Scott asks awkwardly in the waiting room.

"You don't need to pretend you care because your mom told you to," Stiles spats at the brunette.

"Hey! I care" Scott exclaims.

"Whatever" Stiles mutters

When Stile's name is called Scott accompanies his ex ignoring the other's protest.

"Stiles; nice to see you" the Dr Hale greets smiling "And you are?" he questions looking at Scott.

"I'm the ba…" Scott starts saying but Stiles cut him off.

"He's my friend Scott; Scott his is Derek my doctor,"

"Nice to meet you" Derek says and start with the check up.

Scott was humming with jealousy cause that stupid Doctor; he was just flirting with his pregnant ex boyfriend. Scott's anger fades when he took a look at the Ultrasound; he found put that his kid was going to be a boy and he always wanted a boy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the appointment was over and after they says goodbye to Ms McCall; Scott drove Stiles home.

Stiles was founding the situation incredible awkward.

"Listen Stiles I am really sorry for everything but you have to understand that I didn't broke up with you because I didn't care for you I had to do it, Scott says once he pulls over in the Stilinski house.

"That is the most cliché line I ever heard," Stiles replies fighting back the tears. He can't just forgive Scott after all the thing he had done; not only the break up but also the horrible words he told him and all the ignoring; he just can't.

"Stiles I really want to be part of the baby's life but I can't" Scott says resting his hand over Stiles'.

"Scott; I really want to accept you apologies but you hurt me so freaking much" Stiles says chocking back a sob the tears falling from his honey brown eyes.

Scott didn't know what to do so he just did the first that came to his mind. He kissed his ex boyfriend on the lips. Stiles stood still for a few second before kissing back; they made out for a few minutes until Stiles pushed the tanned teen off him.

"I am not the home breaker; you're with Allison; please Scott if don't man up keep your distance" Stiles says before leaving the car and practically run to his house.

Scott slams his hands furiously against the steering wheel he just managed to screw up everything even more than it already was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melissa McCall was exhausted but still she needs to buy groceries because her kid couldn't do it even if it saves his life so it's up to her.

She was walking down the aisle when she spotted Jackson; her boyfriend's older son with his girlfriend. She was about to approach to the boy and say hi but then she couldn't help but eavesdrop what they were saying.

"Stiles was way to snappy today; what happened?" Lydia asks.

"That moron drove him from the hospital and apparently he was present in the appointment; he didn't tell me what happened exactly, Jackson replies her.

Melissa was confused; they were obviously talking about Stiles' baby' dad but she knows for sure that her son drove the kid; her eyes widened when she start connecting the dots. How could she be so stupid and not realize soon? Stiles and Scott were so close when they met; she knows that her kid is at least bisexual she like any other mother had found porn in his room; even gay porn. So far she knew that Stiles ex boyfriend broke up with him for some girl and that he didn't want do anything with his child; she had raised her boy better than that.

She leaves the shop and enters her car driving breaking every law with the speed.

"Scott get your ass down here" she shouts once she enter her home

"Mom? What's going on?" Scott asks coming down the stairs looking confused.

"Are you Stiles baby's father?" she asks going straight to the point; she decided to save the lecture for later.

"What? No!" her son replies nervously; she raised him for sixteen years she knows exactly when he is lying.

"Oh god; I raised you better than that Scott! How am I going to tell John about this? How could you do something like this?" she rambles angrily

"Mom; I really didn't want to do that but dad…" he starts but Melissa cut him off

"Your dad what? Did he tell you to do this? Did he tell to behave like a jerk?" she shouts tears of frustration falling from her eyes. Scott shocks his head he was shaking and sobbing. "We leave your father for a reason Scott; how can you still listen to him?"

"I'm sorry" he mumbles

"You are going to fix this; and I am going to be a grandma and you a father a good one; not like yours" she orders

"Okay" he replies, his gaze directed on the floor. It breaks her heart see her son like this so she couldn't help herself and put her kid in a tight embrace; his tears letting her uniform all wet.

"Everything is going to be okay" she assures him; she just need to believe her own words.


	6. Bad feeling

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 6: Bad feeling

Jackson could not sleep all night; he has this estrange feeling that nothing good is going to happen today.

He gets up at ten am; it's a record for him since its Saturday. He does his morning routine and goes down to have some breakfast.

He enters the kitchen to find his father on the table with a ton of papers that must be from work.

"Morning" He mumbles still sleepy.

"Good morning son" His father replies lifting his gaze to see his older son pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Wasn't this your day off?" Jackson asks taking a seat in front of his dad.

"Yeah, I just have to organize this files and then I'm going to be lazy all day" The Sheriff replies.

"Where's Stiles?" Jackson wonders after a while.

"He went shopping with that Reyes girl and your girlfriend"

Jackson chuckles at that. His girlfriend had been way too exited about the baby, she want her nephew to be dressed as she said "Fabulous".

"Got any plans for today?" John asks to his son.

"I don't know, maybe I'll hang out with Danny, I had terrible night so I'm tired"

Jackson keeps having breakfast in a comfortable, silence not really having too much to say, he sometimes wishes that his dad didn't work so much.

When Jackson was washing the bowl that he previously ate out of, the doorbell rings. His father made his way out of the room to go to answers the door.

Jackson still had that bad feeling in his stomach, something was going to happen today and deep in his mind he knew it wouldn't be good.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Melissa, Scott, come in." The Sheriff says once he opens the door to find his girlfriend and her son, someone who he still had to officially meet, so no one can blame to look of a little shocked.

"John, we need to talk." She said stepping aside looking quite serious. John heart stops at her words; that is never something good. "Can we take a seat?" She asked looking nervous.

"Sure" He says leading the woman and her son to living room. She and Scott take a seat on the big couch while John takes a seat in front of them.

"Before hand I want to apologize I had no idea until last night about this, I really enjoy being with you." She said. The Sheriff is now confused, she is not about to break up with him, at least that's a relief.

"What's going on?" The older man questions taking a look at his girlfriend nervous expression and at the scared looking boy next to her.

"Scott." Melissa says warningly

"Mr. Stilinski I'm really sorry about this, I was being an idiot all this time you can scream at me all you want." The boy starts nervously "I'm Stiles baby's dad." The boy admits looking down.

The Sheriff, at first, couldn't believe the words coming of the boy's mouth. Sure he had his suspicions about Stiles and Scott, but this is shocking. This boy is the one that broke his little boy's heart and rejected Stiles when he need him the most. The shock he was feeling was quickly replace with anger.

"You are the one, that made my son cry day after day, you are the one that leaves him alone to suffer all the stress after you got him pregnant! I know it takes two people to make a kid, but usually both parents are the responsible not one who washes his hands and leaves the other alone!" The Sheriff exclaims angrily.

"What's going on?" Jackson asks entering the room

"That boy is the one that got your brother pregnant!" The Sheriff replies glaring daggers at Scott

"John I found out yesterday because I overheard Jackson and his girlfriend talking. I connected the dots, I am really sorry, I'm just as furious as you are." Melissa apologizes.

"You knew?" John asks angrily at his oldest son.

"Yes dad, I knew all this time, but Stiles asked me not to tell you. Because after all this crap, this moron told him he didn't want anything to do with him." Jackson responds.

"We'll fix this. You want to be in the baby's life?" John asks to Scott

"Yes sir, I know I screwed up big time, but I now I came to my senses. If you allow me I really like that" Scott said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"It's not my choice to make, it's up to Stiles to decide that. You'll have to fix that on your own." The man says.

"I promise I will." Scott replied.

"Just like that you forgive him?" Jackson asks to his fathers clearly annoyed.

"Trust me son I'm mad, I really, really want to shoot him. But Melissa scares me a little and like I said before it's not my choice to make" John said looking at his son with raw emotions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe that in two more months we're going to have a mini Stiles in our lives." Erica comments while helping Stiles get out of Lydia's car.

"Let's juts pray that he is not be so hyper like his daddy." Lydia says.

"Hey, I resent that." Stiles says pouting.

"Whose car is this?" Erica wonders pointing at the vehicle parked in the Stilinski driveway.

"That's Ms. McCall's car." Stiles replies unlocking the door.

"The grandma." Lydia mutters

"Yeah, but because her idiotic son she will never find out." Erica said walking up to the door.

They enter the house carrying like a hundred bags.

"We bought the entire mall." Stiles says.

"You're pregnant ass is not carrying anything so stop complaining!" Lydia said carrying a few bag.

"I'm not complaining, but I need to sit."

"Okay, we'll put these in your room" Erica says making her way upstairs, Lydia following her.

Stiles sighs, he is seven months pregnant and his feet are killing him. He felt like a freaking whale, he just wants to lay on the couch, watch TV and eat tons of junk food.

But it seems that his plans for the day have been diminished. His eyes widen when he sees his dad, his brother, Ms. McCall and his ex-boyfriend sitting in the living room clearly waiting for him.

"Son, we need to have a chat." The Sheriff said.

This is going to be a long day.


	7. Cuddles and new friends

**Hey, here's chapter 7.**

**Thanks a lot to Emrys90 who beta-ed this :)**

* * *

Overprotective Brother

Chapter 7: Cuddles and new friends

After a very awkward talk with his family and the McCall, Stiles was drained. He went up to his room ignoring all the pleads to stay and discuss, after all the stress wasn't good for the baby.

He was glad that Scott decided finally to man up and deal with his responsibilities, but he had to do it just the day he feel like crap.

He lays down on his bed thinking about all the crap that just happened in his living room. Great Scott grew a pair, but only because his mom told him to. Well isn't that is just perfect.

"Can I come in?" Scott asks standing on the door.

Stiles consider for a moment send him to hell, but he just replied "Sure why not?"

Scott slowly enters the room closing the door. He didn't know what to do; Stiles hadn't said a single word to him.

"Don't stay stand like an idiot Scott, please sit." Stiles says from the bed. The tanned teen nodded, grabs the chair from the computer desk and putts it near the bed taking a seat.

"Listen Stiles, I am really sorry about everything. I really want to be in the baby's life and take a chance with you. That is if you allow me to." Scott says breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Scott, I'm glad you decided to man up. I'm not going to denied your rights as the father." Stiles said after thinking heavily on the subject.

"That's awesome! Stiles thank you so much!" Scott said jumping up to hug Stiles.

"I'm not finish Scott. You can be in the baby's life, but I am not getting back together with you" Stiles said holding up his hand, stopping Scott from touching him.

"Why not?" Scott asks tilting his head sideways, looking like a very confused puppy.

"First you're with Allison, and like I told you I am not going to be the other 'woman' if you understand." Stiles said looking tired.

"I'll break up with her, I never really want her in the first place" Scott said off handedly.

"Listen you moron, even if you break up with her I'm still not going to be with you anytime soon. You hurt me bad Scott and no matter how many times you apologize for it that will never change!" Stiles spats trying to fight the tears.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Scott whispers his gaze glued to the floor.

"Hey, we were friends before, we can be now too. Just two friends with a baby in common." Stiles offers. He was still in his stressed state and he wanted to cheer up his ex a little.

"Okay we can try that I guess." Scott says still sad.

"Come here, I'm tired and I really want to hug you. Come sleep with me. I don't mean sleep as in there will be sex of any kind, but sleep as in you close to me laying in a horizontal position got that." Stiles orders.

Scott looks surprised at the request, but he quickly complies making his way to the bed lying down next to Stiles. Embracing the other boy carefully from behind.

"I'm really uncomfortable." Stiles says carefully rolling himself so his back is pressed against Scott's chest. The brunette didn't know what to do, he awkwardly snake his arms around Stiles middle resting his hands on top of Stiles' big belly.

"I'm really glad you're here." Stiles mumbles sleepy

"Me too." Scott whispers back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott really wanted to stay and cuddle with Stiles all day, but he couldn't he was glad he could get to know his son. Although he is sad that Stiles didn't take him back.

He made it out of the house trough the window, when finally his feet touched the ground. Someone pushed him making him fall on his ass.

"What the hell?" He lifts his gaze to see his nemesis Jackson.

"Listen McCall, I'm happy that you finally decide to stop thinking with your dick. Right now I still want to kick your ass until your stupid face can't be recognized anymore." The older teen says.

"Jackson I know I deserve it, but please give me a chance." Scott says standing up.

"I know, my brother decided to give it to you, so by default I am too; but if you even make him shred a single tear no matter the reason I am going to run you over with my car and after your funeral I'll kill you again" Jackson warns with a serious tone making the younger teen flinch.

"I promise I won't" Scott swears.

"Now, get out of my sight before I want rip my own eye balls" Jackson says before making his way to the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Monday came really fast to everyone liking; Stiles spend Sunday with his dad's girlfriend.

She is an amazing woman; half of the time she just apologizes over and over again for her son's actions.

The other half of the day, they spend a lot of time bonding; discussing baby names. Stiles couldn't deny that he had a lot of fun.

School was easy; except for chemistry, Mr. Harris really hates him. Also he couldn't help but notice the weird glances that Allison was sending to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles was sitting comfortably on the benches watching lacrosse training; he really didn't want to do it but Jackson was his ride since he was not allowed to drive anymore.

"Hey" a female voice greets taking a seat next to Stiles

"Hey" the boy greets back turning his head only to find the one and only Allison Argent. "What's up?" he asks, he really like Allison, besides is not her fault that Scott is jerk.

"Scott broke up with me" she said; Stiles eyes widen, the girl come here to murder him.

"Oh" he really is speechless

"He told me everything and I don't hold it against you besides the relationship wasn't really working" she says; Stiles lets out a sigh of relief at least he gets to live.

"Then, why are you here "Stiles questions out of curiosity.

"I don't know why but I have this feeling that is my fault that you had to went trough alone all this time" she says

"Stop right there, Its not your fault at all, so don't say sorry, I still haven't forgive Scott; trust me Allison it's not your fault at all, don't feel guilty" he reassures her.

"Thanks Stiles; if you don't mind I really want to be friends with you" she says with a adorable smile.

"Yeah I'd like that too; besides don't tell anyone but my friend Isaac has a huge crush on you" he says, and that is totally true Isaac spends half of the time hating Scott for what he did to Stiles and the other half bitching about Scott and Allison.

"Really, the one that always hang with you and Erica, he's cute" she says giggling

"Well; no matter how much cliché this sounds Allison I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Stiles jokes making both of them burst into laughter


	8. Kicking in the movie night

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 8, sorry it's short but inspiration haven't rally been on my side these days, i have so many ideas that end up confusing me and block me .**

**Anyway i think there will be at least five more chapters.**

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this **

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 8: Kicking in the movie night

"I don't know why in the world are you nervous Stiles, it's just the same people as always." Lydia snaps for the tenth time in than night.

"Well, that is not entirely true." Stiles replies her taking a seat on the couch.

"Well yeah Allison will be here, but she is now Isaac's girlfriend. I don't think it'll be much awkward since you two had been hanging out a lot." The smart girl said.

Stiles sighs, his brother's girlfriend really don't understand. Allison is not the problem, she is Isaac's girlfriend so they spend time together and its July already. Their in their summer break, everybody spend time together.

Well except for Scott, who is very well talking terms with Stiles. They became friends again pretty quickly, ignoring or at least trying to ignore some buried feelings.

Jackson had already set up a nursery in their former guest room, with Danny and Lydia's help of course and the future born has more clothes than Stiles himself.

"We're here!" A female voice announces entering the living room.

"Erica, how the hell did you get in?" Jackson asks also makings his way inside the room.

"I have a key." The blonde girl simply answers like it's no big deal.

"You have a key?" Jackson asks incredibly.

"You guys remember my boyfriend Boyd right?" She asked, ignoring the older Stilinski and turned back around signalling to the dark skinned man behind her.

"Hey Boyd, what's up?" Stiles greets from the couch

"Hey everyone. Stiles you look like you're about to pop anytime." The tall guy said with amusement in his voice.

"Not until one more month." Stiles jokes back.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Danny asks filling the table in front of the master couch with some snack for their movie night.

"Just Isaac and Allison when they stop swallowing each other tongues." Erica says taking a seat beside Stiles her boyfriend following her.

"Gross, don't give me mental images of that." Jackson mumbles shaking his head producing a chorus of laughter. Their fun moment was interrupted when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that." Stiles says slowly standing up.

"Don't stand up Stiles, I'll go." Jackson said, but sounded more like a command.

"I already did, besides you're eyes don't deal well with public displays of affections." Stiles replies heading toward the front door.

"Hey." Scott greets happily kissing Stiles' cheek softly. Stiles smiles suppressing any feeling that try to get to the surface and leads his ex to the room he where the others are.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jackson spats once he sees the younger teen.

"You told me that he was okay with me coming!" Scott snaps at Stiles.

"Watch your tone puppy boy or your going to wish you never met me." Erica says furiously standing up.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Jackson angrily asks.

With that the three teenagers start bickering and insulting, Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Guys, Shut up!" Stiles shouts making everyone quiet and still "Scott is here because I invite him and you guys better get used to it because he is the father of my kid. He's going to be around a lot more, so suck it up or you have to get the fuck out."

"Yeah like he did for the first seven months." Jackson mutters before says "You are actually defending him?"

"Not really, some part of me is still pissed at him." Scott flinches at that statement "I also need to get used to spend time with him again."

"Hey everyone, sorry that we're late." Isaac greets with Allison by his side. "What's he doing here?" He asks once he takes a look on Scott.

"Just sit down." Stiles orders leading his ex to the couch to finally seat.

"This is going to be so uncomfortable." The blue eyed teen mutters to his girlfriend, Allison just nod in agreement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaac was right, it was so awkward. They rented some crappy movie to use as an excuse to spend some time together, Jackson and Erica keep glaring at Scott and the worse of it was that Scott didn't glare back, he just sat there looking like a lost puppy.

Stiles was really melted with that expressions on his ex face. He just wanted to kiss the sad face away, but those toughs were completely forgotten when he felt kick in his stomach.

It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. His eyes widen when he realizes what was happening. He couldn't help but exclaim happily

"The baby just kicked!"

Everyone forgot the movie and in a flash the entire group was next to him.

Erica shameless as always lift up his shirt to reveal his big belly. Jackson was the firt to put his hand in it, smiling when he felt and saw the a small bump moving. Next was Scott, Stiles almost melted when he saw the expression of happiness on the tanned teen face.

Jackson hand was still in Stiles' abdomen, he was glaring daggers at Scott, this was his time, his right as a big brother, and yet McCall had to ruin it.

The night move on fine, everyone ignoring the tension between the older Stilinski and Scott. Not like they really had a choice thanks to Stiles.


	9. With Friends like these

**Hey everyone here's chapter 9**

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this**

**Don't forget to review**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 9: With friends like these…

Isaac Lahey wasn't know for be a friendly person, he hates people, maybe it's because of his past, he had never have any friends until he and his brother move to Beacon Hills where he meet Stiles and Erica.

They saw him alone in the lunch room, so they sat and talked to him like if they know him their whole lives. Thanks to them he is more confident, he doesn't have so many fears, and they stood up for him at any problem.

So if Stiles asks him a favor he'll gladly do it. That's why he is now standing on the McCall's porch ringing the doorbell, in his free day instead of being with his girlfriend.

"Isaac? Hey." A very confused Scott greet when he opens the door.

"Hey." Isaac greets back, trying to formulate the right words to say.

"Do you need something?" The other boy asks.

"Yeah, I was um… wondering if you would like to train for lacrosse with me, since you were the co-Capitan last year and I definitely need to train. Well I'm in first line so you know don't really need it, but it's Sunday and I got nothing to do." The blue eyed boy babbles.

"Okay, that'll be nice, come in." Scott exclaims a little too exited, he doesn't have so many friends outside of school.

"Cool." Isaac stepping inside, Stiles owns him big time for this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

"So, tell me Allison, Did you and Isaac have sex yet?" Erica asks throwing herself next to Stiles on the bed.

"Erica!" Stiles says embarrassed covering his face with his hands.

"Well, Isaac doesn't talk with me about this stuff." The blonde girl replies in her defense.

"Is she always like this?" Allison asks uncomfortable sitting in the chair beside Stiles' desk.

"You have no idea." Stiles responds rolling his eyes.

"You love me anyways." Erica says embracing her pregnant friend.

"We don't want to scare her away, now do we?" The boy comments hugging her back.

"I'm right here you know." Allison announces gesturing the herself with her hands.

"Sorry, she is that shameless." Stiles says smiling.

"No problem, I moved so many times in my life and this is the first time I make friends. So It doesn't bother me and to answers your question yeah we already did." Allison replies.

"Oh my god, he finally scored." The blonde teen exclaims.

"Oh god." Stiles mumbles.

"So… Stiles are you exited? You're due to next week right?" The brunette girl wonders

"Yeah, a little scared too you know. A doctor is gonna cut me to get my baby out of me, thank god I'll be sleep."

"Everything is going to be fine Batman." The blonde girl reassures her best friend.

"Batman?" Allison questions.

"Yeah, he's Batman and I'm Cat Woman." Erica explains.

"We names each other like this because when we met she was reading a Batman comic and we clicked immediately." Stiles adds.

"I didn't picture you as the girl who reads comic books." Allison comments looking down and blushing a bit.

"Yeah, we were a pair of dorks when we were little." Stiles jokes as Erica reaches down and rubs his stomach.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::…..

"This was fun." Scott comments laying on the grass.

"Agreed, you're not so bad either, we totally should do this again." Isaac says.

"I don't know why we never hung out before." The tanned boy says

"Well, you broke my best friend's heart and behaved like a dick for a quite some time."

"Oh, sorry about that." Scott said looking away from the cloudy sky.

"No problem, Stiles forgave you, so I should do it too. This was his idea you know, he was going to spend time with Erica and Allison. So I was banned from the house because you know, your ex-girlfriend is now my girlfriend, so I couldn't be there."

"You know they probably are talking about you." Scott says looking back at him with a small smile.

"I know, what are your intentions with Stiles?" Isaac suddenly asks pitting himself in a sitting position.

"Excuse me?" Scott asks doing the same.

"You know, are you planning on just being his friend or are you going woo him?" Isaac asks looking Scoot in the eyes.

"Well, he asked me for space, so I'll be there for the baby. Trust me I want to get back together with him, but he doesn't so I'll respect that." Scott said looking down and then up to the sky with a cute puppy dog eyes look.

"He still has feeling for you, you know." Isaac says, Scott eyes filled with hope almost immediately. "You totally should make a move, he had been pinning over you a lot lately."

"You think I should?" He asked with a smile that could light up a small village.

"Well, not now, maybe after the baby is born. You should ask him on a date or something, he is going to say yes trust me. By the way do not tell him I told you this or Erica is gonna castrate me." Isaac comments as his right hand subconsciously moves to cup his groin.

"Thank you so much Isaac, I won't tell him anything." Scott said rolling over and giving him a tight bro-hug.

"Oh and if you break his heart again I'm going to rip your dick off and make you eat it." Isaac says before bursting into laugh, Scott lets out a nervous chuckle not really knowing if the other boy was serious or kidding.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

"Lydia, why in the world do you need all this crap?" Jackson asks entering his house, his hand are full of shopping bags.

"Because I need this things for Stiles' baby shower." The red head answers like it's no big deal that she shopped the almost a complete store.

"Stiles!" Jackson shouts dropping the bags on the coffee table.

"In the kitchen!"

"We bought take out." Erica says once Jackson and Lydia enter the kitchen.

"Reyes, don't you have a house?" Jackson questions taking a seat on the table grabbing a box of food.

"Yeah asshole, but I wasn't going to leave Stiles alone." The girl replies taking a bite of her food.

Stiles sighs, and keep eating ignoring his best friend and brother discussion. He had a wonderful day, he is so freaking tired he just wants to sleep and stay in bed forever.

But his plans are always interrupted for something and this time is not the exception.

"Holy shit." He says grabbing his stomach after feeling a sharp pain. He gasp when he felt it again.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Jackson asks worried.

"It hurts." He barely manages to say before another sharp pain hits him.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" Jackson babbles in panicked.

"He's in labor, call 911, c'mon." Lydia shouts and Erica immediately dials the number on her phone.

"Everything is going to be fine, breath in and out." Jackson says holding his little brother shoulders.

"You try to breath with a baby trying to come out of you!" Stiles snaps, but still listening to his brother suggestions.

The ambulance arrived right away. Jackson went with Stiles, while Lydia and Erica drove behind them calling everyone to give the news.

"I'm going to have baby." Stiles whispers on the gurney. "I don't think I can do this!" He adds looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"Yes you can. You've been trough a lot, this is nothing compared to the rest. You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be an uncle." Jackson says holding his brother hand not caring about anything else.


	10. Destiny in german

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10, it's short i know. **

**Thanks to all the people who follow this story**

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this :)**

**Well i hope you like it, don't forget to review**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 10: Destiny

"Where's he?!" Scott exclaims bursting in the hospital. Everyone in the room looking at him like if he grows a second head, so he takes a deep breath to calm himself and goes to asks to the Receptionist.

"Hello, um… Is Stiles Stilinski here yet?" Scott asks to the woman behind the front desk.

"Are you family?" The woman questions

"No, but he is having my kid." Scott replies exasperated.

"Scott." Melissa's voice stops Scott from scream to the lady.

"Mom, how's Stiles?" Scott asks.

"He's in surgery, c'mon we cannot be here, there's a waiting room." The woman says leading his son to the room. Everyone was already there, Jackson, Lydia, the Sheriff, Erica and Isaac.

"Took you long enough." Jackson says once he takes a look at Scott.

"I was in the shower and I didn't hear my phone." Scott says in his defence

"Of course." The jock mutters

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott exclaims.

"Scott, be quiet." Melissa warns taking a seat next to the Sheriff.

"Jackson cut it out!" The Sheriff also warns his son.

"How long do these things takes?" Scott wonders out loud.

"Not much, like two hours top, it takes longer to close the cut than take the baby out. Besides it will be faster since Stiles asked to sleep for it." Lydia replies.

"They took him like an half-hour ago so soon we got to meet the baby." Scott's mom adds

They wait at least for an hour and a half more when the doctor comes out with a nurse holding a little bundle in her arms. Everyone jump from their seat when they see those two.

"Everything came out fine, Stiles is resting right now, and the baby is healthy." The doctor announces. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Anyone wants to hold him?" The nurse asks.

Everyone look at each other not really knowing who should go first. Scott was biting his lips nervously.

"Dad, you should hold him first." Jackson suggests. The sheriff nods and the nurse carefully put the baby into the man arms.

Everyone can tell the Sheriff was trying to fight back the tears.

The next one was Jackson and then Melissa, who forced Scott to hold him too.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Stiles woke up feeling kind of dizzy forgetting for a moment where he was. He open his eyes slowly adjusting his gaze to the light, he looked around to see white walls.

"You're awake." Jackson's voice says.

"Help me sit." The younger boy pleads.

"How are you feeling?" The older teen questions after put his brother on a sitting position.

"Sleepy, did everything come out right?"

"Yes, the baby is normal and healthy."

"When can I see him?"

"He's with Ms. McCall now, I'll go get him." Jackson says "I told you that all was going to be fine, you did great."

"Thanks Jackson for everything." Stiles says.

"That's why I'm your brother, I'll be right back." The older boy says before exiting the room.

Just a few moments later a very happy Scott enters the room holding the baby in his arms.

"Hey, looks who I brought." Scott says in a whisper.

Stiles impatiently extend his arms.

"He's so beautiful." Stiles says once he is holding his son. Scott sat besides him on the bed looking at his son with pure adoration.

"We have to name him." Scott says after a while.

"I been searching for names since I found out he was a boy." Stiles admits "I want an uncommon name, my mom likes those types, but not like mine that is hard to pronounce."

"Anything you want," Scott says "Besides Stiles Is not so hard."

"Stiles is juts a nickname."

"Really? What is your real name?" Scott asks

"I was thinking Ziel it means 'destiny' in German." Stiles says ignoring the other boy's question.

"I like it, Ziel Stilinski, it's not hard to pronounce." Scott agrees

"Ziel Stilinski McCall, you're also his dad." Stiles meeting Scott's eyes.

"Destiny uh?" Scott ask slowly leaning not breaking eyes contact

"Yeah." Stiles feeling Scott's warm breath in his lips.

"God, you're awake." The Sheriff voice interrupts.

"Hey dad." Stiles greets from the bed.

Scott was cursing at the sheriff, he was so freaking close.


	11. He's not going to kill you!

**Hey everyone here's chapter 11 . Beforehand i want to warn you guys in this chapter will be a Sterek scene but let me remind you this is NOT a Sterek story. I still don't know where this story will go so it's not done yet, many things could happen.**

**By the way i am already writing a new story, my first Sterek, first chapter is already done. It will be an AU after "Abomination"**

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this **

**Thanks for readin and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 11: He's not going to kill you!

Stiles' life hasn't change much in the last six months, well except that now he has a baby.

He started his junior year, he still has awesome friends, life is kind of hard, but Scott really helps with his son.

His relationship with Scott is weird, since their almost kiss when Ziel was born. Every moment they spent together is filled with awkwardness.

Stiles is wondering if maybe Scott doesn't want to be with him anymore, because Stiles really wants to.

So he lets out a sighs when he says yes to a date invitation. Erica told him that is time to move on, well he will.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

"Can you believe that Stiles has a date with that creep of a doctor?" Jackson asks.

"Yes Jackson, you already told me." Lydia replays checking her nails.

"That guy is much older, he is like thirty years old." The jock says.

"No, he is just 23, he graduate early because he is a prodigy; in fact he is one of the youngest Doctors in California, I think he is good for Stiles."

"I don't care Stiles is just sixteen and the sheriff younger son. I'm gonna find a way to get him arrested or something."

"Jackson don't be such a baby."

"At this point I prefer that he get back together with McCall."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"How could you send him on a date with Dr Eyebrows?!" Isaac exclaims.

"Well, he want to move on so it's a start besides have you seen the guy?" The blonde girl responds shrugging.

"He went on a date?" Scott exclaims entering Stiles' bedroom with his son in his arms.

"I know this is not going to make you feel better, but it's your fault." Isaac says.

"How this is my fault?" Scott asks

"Well, Stiles was pinning for you, it was so obvious, but you haven't made a move in six months. He is so freaking stubborn he wasn't going to take the first step." The curly hair boy replies.

"I just, everything was so good and I didn't want to screw it up." Scott says sighing.

"McCall you're not my favorite person, but you are an idiot. You still have time to make things right, do something, make a move." Erica says.

"You think I should?" The boy asks. The other two teens just nod their heads.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

"This was really nice." Stiles comments opening his jeep's door.

The date went great, Derek is an awesome guy, and the age difference is not something that bothers him just it didn't feel right. The older man just smiled and started kissing him on the lips.

Stiles eyes widen he hadn't kiss anyone in months. His only free time consist in his son and school. The guy looks like a god and is kissing him and still he wish he was a short brunette with an uneven jaw.

"I can't do this." Stiles says pulling away.

"Stiles, I already told you I don't mind that you have a kid."

"It's not that, I have feeling for my ex and it doesn't seem fair leading you on and I just can't do that to you."

"Ziel's dad?" Derek questions

"Yeah, I'm sorry Derek I'm really am."

"Well at least you are being honest." Derek says.

"I hope that we could at least be friends." The teen says.

"I'd like that, and word of advice, talk to the guy. You'll never know what's going to happen if you don't do something about it." The older man says.

"Thank you Derek." Stiles says before saying goodbye and climb to his car and driving away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles doubts for a minute before open his front door, he know that Scott is taking care of Ziel. Once he is inside he went straight to his son's room.

He find him sleeping peacefully on the crib, he silently stays watching him. The baby is clearly Scott's, at his young age you already can see his tanned complexion, the only thing he got from Stiles are his eyes color.

"He just fall asleep" Scott's voice whispers from the doorway.

"Where's everyone?" Stiles asks

"Your dad is at my house, Jackson is with Lydia, we're alone." Scott replies

"Can we talk?" Stiles asks

"Sure." The tanned teen responds, both leave the nursery carefully as to not wake the baby and go to Stiles' room.

"Listen Scott… "Stiles start to say, but his speech is interrupted by Scott's lips on his. This time Stiles don't hesitate on reciprocate. He sneaks his arms around the other's boy neck. They kept kissing like if their lives depends on it.

Scott without breaking the kiss gently pushes Stiles on the bed falling on top of the smallest teen.

"I really want you to be with just me." Scott says breathlessly resting his forehead on Stiles'.

"My thoughts exactly." Stiles whispers before attaching their lips once more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was amazing." Stiles says falling on the bed painting heavily.

"Agreed." Scott adds covering them with the blankets and tossing a used condom on the floor.

"So I assume that your date went wrong." Scott says after a few minutes in silence.

"In fact it went great, but I couldn't enjoy it. I spent the entire time thinking of you." Stiles responds.

"So... this means that we're back together?" Scott wonders.

"Of course." Stiles replies resting his head on Scott's naked chest.

"I love you." Scott says.

"Love you too." Stiles murmurs sleepily. Scott's heart almost stops from the excitement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So this is definitely something I could have live with out seeing." Jackson says from Stiles' doorway waking up the two sleeping boys "Get dress McCall before I change my mind about punching you." The jock says before walking away.

"Oh my god!" Scott says getting up.

"He's not going to kill you." Stiles says laughing from the bed.


	12. Yet is the keyword babe

**Thanks to Emrys90 who edited and corrected this.**

Overprotective brother

Chapter 12: Yet is the keyword babe

"You're such an idiot!" Stiles shouts to his phone making Jackson almost spill his coffee on the kitchen table. "No, Scott I will not calm down, you promised me that we're going to go together. No I am not forcing you to come out to the entire school, I just want to go with you even if is as a friends. You know what I'm done talking to you." The younger teen spats before hanging up and slams his cell phone on the table.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson asks.

"Scott is a moron." Stiles says taking a seat.

"I already knew that." The older teen says "What did he do now?"

"He want to go to prom."

"So...that's bad because?"

"Alone." Stiles whispers sadly.

"He what?" Jackson asks, his voice filled with anger.

"I don't want to force him to come out, but we can go as a friends or something. I am not good enough, that as his boyfriend that I don't mind going as a friend?" Stiles says fighting the tears.

"I don't get it; you guys go everywhere together with Ziel. Acting like a couple in every place, but in school he refuses to do that." Jackson comments.

"Its fine Jackson, Ziel just fell asleep, I better get some sleep myself." Stiles standing up and gets out of the room.

Jackson lets out breath, he is definitely is going to kill McCall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stiles, c'mon you can't keep avoiding me." Scott pleads while he follows Stiles down the school hallway. He was about to keep trying to get his boyfriend to talk to him when suddenly someone grabs him from his backpack and yank him to an empty classroom.

"What the fuck?" He curses.

"Hey puppy boy." A female voice purred.

"Erica, Isaac, what's going on?" The tanned boy asks uneasy.

"Well, you see Scott, Jackson told us what happened last night. He decided to give us the pleasure to kick your ass. You know until you tell us a valid reason for being such a jerk." Isaac says.

"Guys, I am going to be late for class." Scott says.

"Forget about class." Erica says pushing Scott against the wall, trapping him with her arms.

"Well, start talking." Isaac orders. The sweet boy he always seem to be is long gone at that moment. He looks intimidated and Scott is really intimidated by him right now.

"Well, I want to go to the dance with him, but it's such a public dance. Gossip spreads fast and then there's facebook and all that. My dad can found out that I'm gay and he is a big homophobe." Scott babbles.

Erica steps back freeing the other teen, she frowns "Are you scared that your dad finds out?" she asks.

"Yes, I know he is not really a big part of my life, but I still have the need to please him." Scott replies looking at the floor.

"I know how it feels, but have you tried to tell this to Stiles? He is not pushing you to come out, but he is really insecure he need some reassurance. You need to talk to him." Isaac says sympathizing with the boy.

"But he won't talk to me." Scott whines.

"That is your fault, we can't help you with that." Erica says exiting the classroom.

"If Stiles doesn't want to listen to you, try the next best thing." Isaac suggests.

"You mean Jackson?" Scott asks, Isaac nods "But he hates me!" He exclaims.

"Well, that is all I can do." Isaac says shrugging his shoulders and making his way out of the room, leaving a very thoughtful Scott behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asks Jackson after Lacrosse practice. The older teen sighs annoyed.

"Fine, but you have five minutes before I punch you McCall."

"Jackson." Danny warns his friend.

"Well, I'm sure that Erica and Isaac told you the reasons of the way I acted." Scott starts

"McCall, I know you want to play the perfect son to daddy, I get it really I do. Trust me I don't blame you, but you still are an immature brat." Jackson interrupts him.

"Hey!" Scott argues, he considers himself a very mature guy.

"What Jackson means is that you have a son now Scott. If you plan to be with Stiles for a long time, coming out is something that should happen. Not right now, but someday. You need to think of your kid first now that you're a dad." Danny says trying to easy the mood a little.

"I just I am so confused." Scott whines.

"Well, do wherever you want McCall. It's your problem, you better thank Danny that I am not kicking your ass." Jackson finishes before slamming his locker door shut and walking away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was finally junior prom for Stiless. Him and his friend look amazing, all of them with a partner. Erica is with Boyd and Isaac is with Allison. He's alone, in the moment he prefers within his house with his kid.

"Cheer up Stiles. I spent a lot of time picking up your suit." Lydia says from behind him.

"I am not in the mood for dancing." Stiles says.

"C'mon little brother, it's my senior prom you should stop sulking." Jackson says.

"Go dance or something and let me pity myself in peace." The younger teen spats.

"Fine, don't say that we didn't try." Jackson says before going to the dance floor with Lydia.

"I really just want to be alone." Stiles spats when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"That's too bad, because I was going to asked you if you wanted to dance." Scott says smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles questions surprised.

"I am here to dance in my junior prom with my boyfriend." Scott says smirking.

"What if everyone sees?" Stiles asks suspicious. Just three days ago they were arguing about that subject.

"I don't care." Scott respond.

"You big idiot." Stiles says before grabbing his boyfriend's arm to drag him to the dance floor.

"A slow song, how cliché is this?" Stiles comments swaying to the music with his arms circling Scott's neck.

"Well, I know a way." Scott replies smirking before planting a passionate kiss on Stiles' lips. They could here the gasp coming from the other student and Scott couldn't care less if they put a photo of this moment in every social network.

"He grew some balls. Who would have thought?" Jackson says sarcastically while dancing with his girlfriend.

"Can you just be happy for them?" Lydia asks.

"I am happy for Stiles, but McCall just stole my prom king moment." The blonde comments smirking.

"You haven't won yet."

"Yet is the keyword babe." Jackson says before kissing her.


	13. Weekend part one

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this**

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it, keep those coming and feel free to check out my other stories :)**

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 13: Weekend part one

"… and if he don't stop crying is because he wants his plush wolf, I know his favorite toy." Scott repeats for the tenth time.

"Good, if you don't feel sure about this I can stay." Stiles says.

"Stiles, I am also his dad, I can take care of him. I may not be as good as you, but I will be fine so stop worrying so much." Scott reassured his boyfriend.

"Stiles, can we please just go! You been here for an hour." Erica exclaims entering the McCall living room.

"Fine, remember if anything happens just call me." Stiles says after pecking his boyfriend on the lips "And you little guy behave with your dad." He says kissing his son's forehead; the little baby just giggles at the gesture "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"No, you're going." Erica says dragging her friend by the arm.

"Remember call me if anything happens it's just for the weekend, love you both." Stiles manages to say while he is dragged out of the house.

"Love you too!" Scott shouts while playing with the little boy in his lap "We're gonna have so much fun!" Ziel just giggles in response.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

"Stiles if we crash because you can't calm down, I'm going to kill you very painfully." Erica snaps at the boy.

"Agreed, why are you so worked up?" Isaac asks from the back seat of the Jeep.

"This is the first time I'm going to spend a lot of time separated with Ziel, it's driving me crazy." Stiles replies.

"Everything will be fine, Scott's an idiot but he always watch for his kid, they'll be fine." Isaac says.

"Yeah, just focus on this trip to LA, we' been planning this since forever." Erica comments.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees. They have been planning this trip to Los Angeles since they met, they swore that they were gonna do it on the summer before their senior year.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Scott yells when he hears the doorbell ring for a third time, he was freaking out Stiles had been gone for a day and looks like Ziel his missing him. He doesn't stop crying, not even his favorite toy calms him.

"Jackson, what's up?" The younger teen greets trying to sound calm even with the baby crying in his arms.

"You look like crap." The jock says stepping inside the house.

"Not that I mind your company, but what are you doing here?" Scott asks.

"Well, most of my friends are out of town and Lydia went shopping with Allison, Stiles is on that stupid trip, and my dad wanted to be alone with your mom. I need to get out of the house, so I decided to pay a visit to my nephew." The oldest teen says.

"Great, oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad that you're here. Ziel hates me right now. He wants Stiles, he's been crying since he called and listen to him trough the phone. He never gets like this, I am so exhausted."

"Well, pass him to me." Jackson says extending his arms. Scott obeys and carefully pass him son.

"Hey, little man, what cha doing?" Jackson whispers to his nephew playing with his little hands, the little boy lets out a little laugh and grabs his uncle's fingers.

"He calm down, I could kiss you right now." Scott says relief.

"If you say something like that again I'll punch you." Jackson warns, "McCall you stink." The older teen comments wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to shower since yesterday." Scott admits.

"Well go and take a freaking shower before I pass out, I'll watch him." Jackson orders.

"Thank you so much!" Scott says making his way upstairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

"Scott didn't pick up his phone." Stiles says while sitting on the motel bed.

"Try to call his house phone." Isaac suggest from his bed taping furiously the remote's buttons.

Stiles don't say anything else, but does what his friend told him to and dials the McCall's house number.

"Hello." A male voice greets on the other side of the line, and it's not Scott's voice, Stiles start mentally freaking out. "Listen if you won't talk you can go and bite me." The voice adds after a few second of silence, the honey eyed boy lest out a sigh of relief, he recognizes that voice.

"Jackson, what are you doing in Scott's house?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles, hey, I just decided to spend some time with my only nephew. How's your little vacation?"

"So far amazing, where's Scott?" Stiles asks.

"He's taking a shower while I watch Ziel, please stop worrying so much and enjoy your free time, you deserve it."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard to be separate to my son for so long." Stiles says

"He's fine, McCall is a great dad, but if you tell him that I said that, I'll tell him your real name."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Well I guess, say hi to my baby boy and boyfriend for me. I better go to sleep; I have an awesome day planned out tomorrow." Stiles says, after that he says goodbye to his brother, smiling to himself. Jackson and Scott are starting to get along, for him that means a lot. He just hopes that he can last two more days without his baby.


	14. Weekend part two

Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this and wrote the last part.

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 14: Weekend part two

"Thank god, he finally fell asleep." Scott says, throwing himself on the couch next to Jackson.

It's already Monday and Stiles is supposed to arrive in the late afternoon, but Jackson had come over to help Scott to take of Ziel. Which is rare since the older boy just threatened to punch the younger teen only five times, yes Scott keeps count of that.

"So, why are you here today?" Scott asks out of curiosity.

"I had nothing to do." Jackson replies not tearing his gaze of the TV.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jackson grabs the remote and turns off the TV.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jackson asks with a very serious expression.

"Sure." Scott responds nervously.

"Relax McCall I'm not going to kill you. I am not good with this so please let me talk and do not interrupt me." The older teen said, Scott nods even more nervous now.

"You know that I'm going to Harvard in the fall," he starts, Scott nod "and since we were kids it's have just been me and Stiles, I always took care of him in every way I could. He is one of the most important person in my life and when I'm gone I won't be able to protect him anymore. So I need to asks you that when I leave for college, you will have to take care of him for me. You have to promise me that." Jackson finished. Scott notices that sense the first time he spoke to Jackson, the guy sounds sad and vulnerable.

So he can't help but said, "I promise. I know that you don't like me much and I know I screwed up in the past, but I love Stiles and Ziel so much. I promise I'll take care of him." Scott says.

"Thank you, but if you ever hurt him I'll kill you." Jackson said.

"I'll hurt myself if I ever do." Scott confirms.

"Also if you ever tell someone about this talk, you're dead." Jackson said, but this time with a laugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

"I can't believe we're coming back, this weekend was awesome!" Isaac comments.

"Yeah, it's was amazing, we should do it again sometime." Erica says while she drives the Jeep.

"I still don't get why Erica gets to drive and I don't!" Isaac complains from the back.

"Because you drive like a maniac." Stiles replies with light chuckle.

"Hey! It's because I am not used to drive cars, I prefers bikes." The curly haired boys defends himself.

They keep chatting and laughing until Stiles start getting impatient.

"How long till we get home?" Stiles asks.

"I think like two hours." Erica replies paying attention to the road.

"You're not going to start to babble off on how much you miss your son right?" Isaac asks.

"No, I am just going to start 'Are we there yet?' over and over and over again." Stiles jokes.

"If you do that Batman I'll throw you out of the car." Erica warns amused.

"You love me to much Cat Woman." Stiles comments "Besides, what you prefer me babbling about Ziel and Scott or Isaac complying of how much he wants to see Allison?"

"Neither if it can be helped." The girl replies.

"What about 'Boyd is amazing and great in the sack.' Sound better?" Isaac says making a girly voice. Stiles throw his head against the seat not containing his laughter.

"I don't sound like that, and Boyd is great in bed. I have no problem talking about that, you guys are just prudes who don't tell me about your sex lives." The blonde responds.

"Well, we still have two hours let's talk about sex before Erica starts talking about her boyfriend's junk." Stiles suggests.

Everyone burst into laughs again. Stiles at least won't complain about how much he misses home for the rest of the way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Scott lets out a sighs while he watch how his son sleeps peacefully in his crib. Jackson had been gone for an hour.

He loves his son so much; he can't believe how much of a jerk he was on the first months of Stiles' pregnancy. Ziel looks so much like him, except from his eyes, he had the same whisky like color, just like Stiles'.

His thoughts were disturbed when he hears the front door being open. He slowly made his way downstairs expecting his mom, but he sees his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Hey." Stiles greets. Scott don't hold back, he runs and embrace his boyfriend in bone crushing hug lifting him up and spinning.

"Looks like you're happy to see me." Stiles says snaking his arms around Scott's neck.

"You have no idea." Scott responds giving him a light peck on the lips.

"How's my baby?" Stiles asks.

"He just ate and now is asleep." Scott replies resting his nose on Stiles' neck.

"Well, I'm exhausted, a nap will be great." Stiles says detangle himself from his boyfriend.

"I was expecting something more than a nap, but I agree with you. I am drained." Scott says following his boyfriend upstairs.

"Horn dog." Stiles jokes.

"You love me?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I do." Stiles replies, Scott can't help but smile at that.

"Good because I kind of have some news." Scott said as they made their way to the bed.

"This really doesn't sound promising." Stiles said under his breath.

"My dad. He is umm...coming to town soon. He saw the photo's from the dance and he somehow found out about Ziel."


	15. Jealousy, birthday parties and uninvited

Thanks to the amazing Emrys90 who did the amazing beta-ing job and wrote the last part of this chapter.

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 15: Jealousy, birthday parties and uninvited guests

"I just don't get why we have to bring our son to this doctor?" Scott complains while he, Stiles and Ziel are sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"Will you just quit it, this jealousy thing is getting old." Stiles replies playing with the boy in his lap.

"I am not jealous; I got you in the end." Scott says with an smug smile on his face.

"I am not a thing that you own, you know, besides Derek is a great doctor." The smallest teen comments.

Scott let out a huff of annoyance. Stiles was right, he is burning in jealousy. He can't deal with Stiles being friends with the super hot doctor who he dated. Of course he never is going to voice his toughs; he is not that kind of possessive boyfriend. No matter how much he wants to punch the hot doctor in the face. Besides he needs to stop thinking of absurd things, now more than ever since his damn father can burst into town and ruin his life.

"Stop pouting, is not a good look on you, c'mon it's our turn." Stiles says interrupting Scott's mental debate.

They enter Derek's office and greet the doctor politely, and Scott spends the whole time glaring at Derek.

"Well, he is a very healthy boy, everything is fine." Derek says.

"Awesome! So are we going to see ya tomorrow at Ziel's party?" Stiles asks, Scott eyes widen. The hot doctor is invited to his son birthday party.

"Yes, I'll be there, see you tomorrow then."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

"I can't believe you invite him!" Scott whispers/shouts not wanting to wake up the sleeping kid on the back sit.

"Oh my god, can you stop bothering me with that." Stiles spats back, he was getting angry already.

"Maybe you still want to date the guy." Scott grumbles, his hand almost squeezing the steering wheel.

"Oh of course, I will love to jump the guy. Actually we made plans while you were sulking in the check up, we're going to bang in the coat closet." Stiles spats sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Scott asks

"Of course you dumb ass, I am with you moron. I love you; I will never cheat on you. Besides Derek is dating Danny for the last few months." Stiles says.

"Oh." Scott is now completely speechless.

"Yeah, that covers it." Stiles mumbles.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Stiles, it just I am afraid that you'll leave for someone better." Scott says glazing sadly at his boyfriend.

"Scott, I have no plans of leaving you. I love you for fuck sakes. So if you feel insecure or something talk to me, don't assume stupid things like this." Stiles says resting his hand over Scott's intervening their fingers.

"I'm an idiot, I know." Scott whispers.

"But I love you anyway."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

"Here's the birthday boy!" Stiles exclaims with Ziel in his arms. Everyone cheers, the little guy giggles when everyone start kissing him or playing with him.

"A year, oh my god, I can't believe that it's been that long." Melissa jokes.

"It's seem like yesterday when Stiles was about to explode!" Erica says.

"The cake is ready." Scott announces happily leading everyone into the Stilinski kitchen.

"A year, our little baby is growing up." Stiles says, Scott smiles and snakes his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. Planting a chaste kiss against his pale neck before rest his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"I love you." Scott says.

"Love you too." Stiles says back while he looks around. Jackson was holding Ziel, while Allison, Erica and Lydia were laughing about something. Their parents were chatting with Derek while Boyd, Isaac and Danny were chatting and laughing, it was the perfect picture.

"C'mon you two, we have to blow the candle." Lydia orders, making everyone gather around the table.

After singing 'Happy Birthday', Stiles and Scott blew the candle. They put Ziel to play in the living room with the tons of new toys that he received.

But nothing perfect last forever. All of them were making a small talk while the ate. The doorbell rang; Stiles went to open the door to find a tall man, with very serious and angry expression.

"Can I help you?" Stiles asks

"Are you Genim Stilinski?" the man asks, Stiles stood shocked for a few second before nodding.

"What's taking you so long?" Scott asks throwing his arms around Stiles shoulder, when he takes a glance at the man behind the door, his face paled and his eyes widen.

"Dad?" the tanned teen stutters. Stiles eyes widen.

"We have a lot to discuss, can I come in, and I want to meet my grandson" the man says.

"Grandson? You don't have a grandson. You lost that right when tou walked out on Scott and his mother." Stiles said.

"Young man-"

"Stiles please. Just do what he says. Either he sees Ziel now or he will catch him when were out." Scott said cutting off his dad.

Scott wouldn't look up at all. When Stiles placed his thumb along Scott's jaw he looked up.

Scott was looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he ever seen. His eyes tinted red as if he was about to cry.

Stiles felt pissed off, but took a deep breath, "Fine, but only because Scott asked."

Stiles turned and looked at the man, "But if you say one word or place one toe out of line, your out."

"Fair enough." Mr. McCall said.

"I mean out of the McCall's and Stilinski's lives kind of out." Stiles said moving away from the door and letting the man in.


	16. No way in hell

**Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this and wrote the last scene**

* * *

****Overprotective brother

Chapter 16: No way in hell

Stiles didn't stop glaring at Scott's father, he and Scott didn't bother leading him to the kitchen where everyone was gathered, the man just silently followed them.

"Guys we have a horrible surprise." Stiles mutters gaining everyone attention.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Melissa exclaims abruptly lifting herself from her seat.

"Who is this?" The sheriff asks alarmed because her girlfriend reaction.

"This is my ex-husband." The wavy brunette woman replies glaring at the man who still stood silence.

"He just want to meet Ziel and then he will go." Scott said looking up to his mom pleading her to just let him do this and leave.

"What gave you the right to do that?" Melissa asks, practically screams. Everyone in the table were still, not wanting to interfere but ready at any moment.

"Actually, I not only came here to meet my supposed grandson I also came to fight for the full custody of Scott, since he doesn't seems to live in a great environment." The serious man says. Everyone eyes widen at that statement.

"Dad, I am happy here, can't you really think of what I want for a change, I am happy here. " Scott exclaims, Stiles squeeze his boyfriend hand letting him now that he was there supporting him.

"Well, It's about what's best for you, not about what you want. I mean look at you, you're seventeen and already a parent and with a boy. How could you considered this fine?" Scott's father says.

"Well, these people are the most wonderful people that I've ever met. Scott has friends here. So you get the hell out of this house." Melissa yells.

"Not without my son." The man screams back.

"For the love of god who the hell do you think you are? You came into my house and crash my baby's birthday party and demand that Scott will go with you. Well my dad's the sheriff and he'll shoot if you won't go NOW!" Stiles screams separating himself from Scott's grasp.

The man was furious he didn't hesitate to push Stiles making the boy crash against the wall. Just on cue some crying was heard Scott helped Stiles to his feet and both retired themselves to attend his son, but the fight wasn't' finished yet.

"GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE BEFORE I GO YOUR SORRY ASS ARREDTED!" The sheriff screamed furiously standing up, his fist landing on the table.

Jackson was glaring at the man, his fist balled and ready to fuck the guy up. Danny, Derek, Isaac, Lydia and Boyd were also ready. Melissa fell back on her seat completely frustrated.

"I don't care if you are the sheriff I'm a federal agent." The man says pretty smug.

"Well leave before we landed you federal agent ass out of this house." Jackson says.

"See Melissa this is the kind of people you let our son be involved with. He wasn't a fag before he left with you." The man says.

"Say that word once again and I'll drag you out by your throat." Derek warns bothered by the man's comment.

After that everything was just blurring for everyone, no one knew who was throwing insults and shouts. The things were about to get physical between the sheriff and the FBI agent who called himself Scott's father.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Scott shouts, angry tears were falling from his eyes, Stiles was behind him with a very crying Ziel in his arms, who was clearly very upset.

"Can't you see that my son won't stop crying because all the damn screaming?" Scott says whipping some tears with his sleeve. "Dad is time for you to go."

"You're coming with me." The man stubbornly says, trying to put a hand on his son shoulder. Scott was furious that he didn't even realize that he punches the man in the jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"You little bastard." The man curses trying to launching himself at Scott, but two pairs of hand grabbing holding him back.

"Like I said before it's time for you to leave." The sheriff says from one of the best sides, Jackson fuming from the other side.

"Fine, I'll leave, but this won't be the last time that you're going to hear from me." The man says shrugging off the two mans holding him in his place and furiously making his way out of the house not before sending a dead glare to everyone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"How's Scott?" Jackson asks when his young brother throws himself on the couch next to him.

"He's upset, sad, angry, he just fell sleep." Stiles replies. "He doesn't want to be apart from Ziel so they are sleeping in the same bed."

"How are you?" The older boy asks.

"Not fine, I really hoped that my son's party wouldn't be like this." The honey eyed teen responds.

"Well figure this out, we always do." Jackson reassures his brother throwing one arms around his shoulders.

"You're a great brother." Stiles comments after a few minutes in silence.

"I know." Jackson jokes "You too." he adds.

"You know, you just called Scott by his name and not McCall." Stiles comments laughing.

"Don't get use to it." Jackson replies. As much as Jackson doesn't like Scott he makes his brother happy, he won't let some FBI asshole take that away from his little brother.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott smiled at the little guy sleeping next to him, he couldn't stand be separate from his son, now more than ever. He hates his dad so much for what he said. How could he be so stupid and try to take the most wonderful thing that has happened to him, Stiles, Ziel, and all his friends.

After a few longer minutes Stiles joins them on the bed. Lying on his side facing Scott, they connect theirs eyes and smiles to each other. Scott caresses his son sleeping face while Stiles grabs his free hand interviewing their fingers and his heart fills with happiness, he won't lose this.

"Love you." Scott mutters not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Love you too." Stiles mutters back sending him a smile.

No way in hell he will lose this.

...

...

"So did you find who you were looking for?" A woman's voice asked through the cell phone.

"Yeah and its true he has a son." Agent McCall answered back. He was looking at all his toys on the bed. Four different kinds of handcuffs, one standard issue pistol, one knight stick and one taser.

"So it's with that Stilinski kid then?" She asked him.

"Yes. Oh and darling I'm sending you a photo that I took when no one was watching. I think you might recognise someone in it." Agent McCall walked up to the computer and hit send.

A few minutes later the woman took a sharp inhale of breath, "What the fuck is Derek doing there?"

"Calm down my love. He is nothing, I saw him holding hands with a Hawaiian boy who is also in the picture."

"I'm coming down there."

"What about Alaska?"

"Fuck Alaska! This is Hale were talking about!"

"Now now Kate no need to be spiteful. Just because he left you for some faggy nurse, doesn't mean he needs your rath. Just wait till after my son and his son are with me." Agent McCall said walking back to the bed and checking over everything.

"Fine. Get that homo son and his ass-baby so I can have fun."

* * *

More drama begins, but don't worry not for long. Sadly this story is close to the end, only five chapter left.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Monday afternoon

Hello here's chapter 17, close to the end.

Well, first of everything i had to warn you guys this chapter is pure dram but then it gets better, the rating foes up.

Warnings: Homophobic language, torture, and Kate Argent.

Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this and wrote, the hotel scene and the smut scene.

Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Text

Overprotective brother

Chapter 17: Monday afternoon.

After the visit of Scott's father things went pretty good. Everyone was enjoying their summer. Stiles spend a lot of time with his older brother since he soon will be leaving for college.

But all went to hell one Monday afternoon.

Stiles and Scott were taking a break from their son, Melissa's orders, and they went to a double date with Derek and Danny. Things were going great, Scott didn't act like a jealous idiot anymore (Finally).

They were in a small coffee house, everything was going perfect until someone decided to stop by their table.

"Derek, what a great surprise to see you here." A woman greet with a smirk.

"Go away Kate." Derek dryly replies.

"Right I forgot you only into dicks now." Kate evilly comments.

"Lady, can you please leave? you are bothering us." Stiles spats hating the woman already. Kate just gives them an evil smirk and walk off the place.

"Who the hell was she?" Danny asks clearly bothered because of the woman's psychotic attitude.

"She's my ex, we dated when I was sixteen and she was 21, she is nuts." Derek replies.

"I think I saw her before." Scott comments.

"She's Allison's Aunt." Derek says.

"They clearly have nothing alike." Stiles comments trying to ease some of the tension.

After that, all of them decided to better leave the place. They paid the bill and headed to the parking lot. They took separate ways to each of them by their own vehicles.

Scott was about to open his car when a grey van pull over next to them. Two man grab Stiles by his arms putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Let him go! HELP!" Scott yells, but one of the mans throws a punch at him. It left him almost unconscious. When he gets on his feet, the van was already speeding away from the place.

"Scott, are you okay?" Danny's frantic voice asks.

Scott opened his mouth to tell him, but nothing came out. He wanted to tell him to call the cops, but every time he openeds his mouth nothing comes out.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Stiles struggled with the man with all of his force, but it was almost impossible, they knocked him unconscious a few moments after they put him in van.

He woke up with a killer headache with his forehead all sticky. There was blood dripping from a cut. He looked around and noticed he was in a motel room. He whent to move and found his legs have been tied up to a chair. His hands were also handcuffed behind his back.

"Glad that you're awake." A male voice says. Stiles looks up shocked of the man he was watching and the woman behind him.

"You!" He spats.

"Now, let's get right to business shall we." Mr. McCall says.

"If you don't cooperate I'll play with you and trust me you don't want to play with me." Kate said playing with a long black stick that had two small silver prods at the end. She pressed on a button along the handle and blue electricity buzzed between the prods.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

"We have to find him!" Scott exclaims. Derek, Danny, Melissa and him were in the sheriff office. They gave their statements as soon as they could. The sheriff was going crazy, he already called Jackson who as just as freaking out just as much, if not more than him.

"We don't know. The cameras captured the van, but the plate was false. We don't have any leads or even a motive."

The sheriff was about to go out and look himself in every corner of town. When he was making his way out of the room, his office's phone rings.

"Stilinski." He greets, exasperation filled his voice.

"I have your son." The Sheriff takes a sharp breath of air, "I want Scott McCall and Derek Hale in Beacon Hill's motel in exactly one hour or your son dies." The woman says before hanging up.

The phone falls from the Sheriff's hand lading with a loud sound on the desk.

"John, what is it?" Melissa frantically asks.

After a few more moments of silence, John explained the details to everyone. Scott wanted to go, but Derek and Danny managed to keep him in place. They listened to the recording of the call.

"That's Kate; I can recognized her voice anywhere." Derek says.

"My dad is staying in the same motel." Scott whispers joining the dots, the strange woman appearing out of nowhere, his father coming to town threatening him and Stiles at the party.

"Dad told me that if I change my mind he was in room 212." Scott says, everyone looks at him in confusion.

"What's the point Scott?!" The sheriff asks exasperated.

"He has to be involved, why would the woman wanted me? He's got to be in this, he is a crazy bastard!" Scott exclaims, realization filling everyone expression.

"I have a plan and you might not like it." The sheriff says.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Stiles looked at Kate as she put down the phone, "So lets see how much your babies daddy loves you. Will he come and save you or not?"

"What's wrong Argent mad your turned Derek gay? I bet it was because your trashy and don't clean between your legs." Stiles said letting all the venom lace his words.

"You fucking FAG!" She yelled as she picked up her knight stick and hit his knees and put the end to his stomach.

"Now, now Kate don't go doing something you'll regret." Agent McCall said.

"Don't worry I don't regret nothing." She pulled out a knife and stated cutting away his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing you crazy bitch?!" Stiles said trying to wiggle away from her.

"Crazy? Oh baby you haven't seen crazy yet." She said as she stood up. She saw love bites around his naval and nipples. "Looks like your son is a bitter. It seems you like pain. Good because I'm going to make you wish you never get touched again."

At that she put the two metal prods over his right nipple and hit the button. Stiles jerked and screamed as the electricity attacked his nerves. Kate laughed and moved to the left nipple while the thing was still going.

McCall removed his tie and stuffed it in Stiles' mouth. "Nothing physically permanent Kate."

"Yeah, yeah I know. So how much do you hate it that he was fucking and getting fucked by your son?" Kate asked looking into McCall's eyes. She smirked as she say a darkness pass over them. "That's what I thought."

She placed the prods directly on the head of Stiles' dick, "Since you had the baby you really don't need this do you."

Stiles' eyes widen when he realized what she was about to do. He didn't get to make a sound before she pressed the button. The pain was something Stiles would never forget. She stopped for a second just to place the prods on his balls.

"I said nothing permanent Kate!"

"Oh calm the fuck down I'm only doing you a favor. We both know you want to make him suffer, but not willing to get your hands dirty. I for one," She pressed the button, "don't care if the fag can't use his prick anymore."

"That's enough Kate." McCall said pushing her away. He tossed the stick in the bathroom and turned to her, "To out and wait for the boys to get here."

Kate stomped off and slammed the door. "Now it's my turn and I want to hear you scream."

He removed the tie and Stiles spit in his face. Blood and spit hit his eye and he punched Stiles in the gut. "Fuck you homophobic cock sucker! I bet Scott learned how to suck dick from you!"

That earned stiles a punched to the face and another to his ribs. "Is that all you got fucker? I take more of a pounding from your son every other night! He fucks me so hard that I have trouble walking in the morning!"

McCall was furious and pulled his gun out, "Say more of that faggot shit about my son again!"

Stiles looked down the barrel of the gun and smirked. "Plus I get to fuck that tight hole of his once in a while. I love how its really tight so I don't fuck him for a month. When I do he begs for more. Your son is quite the cowboy, he lo-"

Stiles was cut off by McCall pistol whipping his mouth and shooting his leg.

...

...

Derek and Scott drove to the motel with the sheriff following them several blocks away with reinforcements.

Once they got there, Scott and Derek leave the car as they were ordered to. Kate was in the reception's door waiting for them.

"I didn't think you'd show up." She said.

The boys didn't say anything. She was bout to retort something, but she didn't got a chance. The sheriff's car pulled up and parked along with two others. The deputies stared to run at Kate, she got out a gun from her belt and she took aim.

"Get down!" One of the deputies screamed, Derek pushed Scott to the ground, the officer shot, the bullet landing on Kate's shoulder, making her drop her weapon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Sheriff ran as fast as he could. When they reached the room 212 he heard a shot. He didn't hesitate as he kicked the door open and found Scott's father with a gun in his hand.

He didn't warn the man to drop the gun, he just shoot. The bullet hitting around the man's heart. "Nobody messes with the either of my boys asshole."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott's dad had shot Stiles in the leg, thanks god; the bullet didn't do much damage. There were other smaller more questionable burn marks on his body. He wouldn't answer where he got them from, but the modified cow prod answered everything.

He ended up in the hospital just for a few weeks, well more like a week and two days.

Scott and Jackson didn't leave his side.

Scott's father died in the ambulance. Neither Melissa nor Scott holds grudges against the sheriff.

Kate survived, but went straight to jail for kidnapping and torture. Not one in his family supported her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Look who is falling asleep." Stiles whispers to his son whose eyes are slowly closing. "Sweet dreams." He says landing a kiss on Ziel's forehead

"Everything okay?" Scott asks from the bed. Stiles sighs, it's had been a rough couple of weeks, he is fully recovered, well physically at least. Some nights he sees Kate and some times its Scott's dad. Other nights he wakes up sweating and heart pounding. He deals with it so Scott won't worry.

He takes a look at the shirtless form in the bed and smirks.

"With this view, of course" Stiles says seductively walking to the bed ad throwing himself on the bed and then straddles Scott's legs, a smirk adorning his face. He puts his hands on Scott's chest and leans down to passionate kiss the tanned boy on the lips.

"Are you sure babe?" Scott asked running his hands along Stiles' thighs.

"Yeah. I want this, no I need this. I- I-" Stiles started to take a deep long broken breaths. He felt his eyes prick with tears.

"Hey baby calm down okay. Look at me." Stiles looked down and Scott pulled him into a deep kiss. "You okay now?"

Stiles nodded and Scott turned them around so he was on top of Stiles. "I'm going to show you how beautiful you are to me. I'm going to take care of you, okay."

Stiles nodded and watched as Scott took his shirt off and started to kiss down his neck and placed butterfly kisses along his collarbone and over his nipples. They were sensitive and he was moaning softly.

Scott kissed over his naval and nibbled at the rim. He pulled Stiles' sleeping pants down and looked at Stiles' dick. The head had two scares on the head that went halfway down the shaft. His sack also has two scars only they were two small circles.

Scott kissed the head and licked down the shaft in between small kisses. He got to the base and continued to he covered the sack with kisses. He moved back to the head and licked the small pebbles of pre-cum that dripped out.

He swirled his tongue around the head and started going down slowly. He finally took all seven inches down. He never deep throated before and started to gage. He looked up while his mouth was full of dick.

Stiles looked fucked out. He was fisting the sheets with one hand and the other in his mouth to muffle the moans. Scott felt pride because he caused Stiles' to be like that. He pulled off and licked all the way down and nosed past the balls.

He lifted Stiles' legs and spread them as he nosed to Stiles' sweet spot. He licked the hole with the flat of his tongue. Stiles bucked at the sensation as Scott put the tip of his tongue in him.

Scott probed him as far as his tongue let him. He nibbled and sucked the rim as he pushed one finger to the last knuckle. He licked and kissed back up and around the balls. He took the tip of Stiles' dick back into his mouth as he pushed another finger all the way.

After having all four fingers buried deep in Stiles, he pulled the fingers out he putted a condom and lubed himself up. He lined up and leaned down to kiss Stiles. Stiles moaned in the kiss as Scott pushed in and dragged slowly, yet hard on his prostate.

After he was balls deep he waited till Stiles swiveled his hips and kissed Scott's neck. Scott pulled out slowly and dragged across the prostate. "Show me what you got babe."

Scott smiled and pulled almost all the way out and then droved all the way down. He repeated this for awhile. Stiles dragged his nails down Scott's back.

Scott growled as he felt the drag. He crushed his lips to Stiles as he started to stroke him. He times his strokes with his thrust. After the fifth tug Stiles arched up and painted both of their stomach. His walls were practically suffocating Scott's cock.

Scott fucked him through his orgasm and soon followed Stiles over the edge. He bit Stiles on the neck as he cummed . After a few small thrust he pulled out and lay down next to Stiles.

Stiles laid his head on Scott's chest right over his heart. Scott pulled him close with his arm around Stiles' waist. "I love you Stiles. I love you so fucking much and I'm so glad you gave me a second chance."

Stiles felt him kiss the top of his head. "I love you too. I'm glad I gave you that second chance."

Stiles kissed over his heart and lay back down. He felt Scott's heart and breathing even out. Then the soft snoring of Scott filled the room.

The nightmares probably will not stop soon, but being like this in Scott's arms can help him. Along with seeing his little son smile, can help him to keep going. "Maybe some day Ziel could be a big brother...someday."


	18. Look up to the sky

Thanks to Emrys90 who edited this, you awesome dude!

only two more chapters left.

Review or no new chapter, hahaha, just kidding, but seriously let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 18: Look up to the sky

Weeks after that tragic Monday afternoon, things were slowly getting back to normal. Stiles decided to go to a therapist. Well in all honesty Jackson and Scott dragged him to a therapist.

Apart from that several good things happened, Ziel finally took his first steps. He stand up and grab the couch to reach Scott. In blink he gave to steps forward before falling, but still counted.

Not long after, he finally said his first word.

The whole family was spending a Sunday day together near the lake in the forest. The boys were playing lacrosse as the little boy was giggling in Stiles arms while they watched. He exclaimed a little babbled "Uncle" referring to Jackson. Everyone was static after that.

...

...

Time flew by and the summer was coming to an end, and it was time to the older ones in the group to part to college.

Everyone spent time with Ziel as much as possible. Hell even Derek was around because of Danny. Scott still got a little iffy around him, but is slowly warming up to him.

Even more so when Ziel was bouncing on his lap and slapped him on the face. Everyone laughed at him and Scott mumbled, "That's my boy."

Soon after Ziel let out a cry of joy followed by giggles as he went to slap Derek again, but he caught the little fist in his mouth. He started to pretend to chew it and Ziel loved it.

By the end of the night Scott, Jackson, Danny and Derek were outside talking sports and grilling stakes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"This college thing officially sucks." Danny comments throwing his lacrosse stick to the ground.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Jackson says shrugging.

"You could go to college near me. You'll be in Massachusetts and I'll be in Berkley. Dude it sucks we never been so far apart at for long periods of time without seen each other." Danny fake whines.

"You got your hot boyfriend, you won't need me." Jackson jokes.

"Jackson for the billion time you're not my type." Danny says.

"I'm everyone type." Jackson says, pretty serious, Danny lets out an annoyed sigh but still smiles.

"I'll miss your big ego." The tanned boy says

"You know it." The blonde boy replies. "Cut it out with chick flick moment and let's grab something for lunch."

"Sure, aren't you going to spend time with Lydia?" Danny says putting his equipment on his bag.

"Not really, we had a date last night and we're going to the same college. We'll see each other." Jackson answer. "C'mon let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I just don't get why do you have to go so far away?" Stiles asks while sitting on the hood of his brother's car, they and their father went to dinner to celebrate Jackson's last night in town, after that his father had to go to work and they went for ride.

"You know I always wanted to go to law school." Jackson replies.

"Yeah, I know but only because you love money." Stiles replied with a smile.

"Besides it's not like I will forget about you. We can text, call, skype or whatever." The older boy comment.

"Why did you have to pick a place 3,064 miles away from California?" Stiles wonders.

"C'mon, you're not going to be alone, you still have Dad, you son, your friends, and McCall." Jackson says embracing his brother shoulder.

"It's not going to be the same." Stiles whispers.

"I know, remember mom always told me that I could be a good lawyer." Jackson sadly comments.

"Yeah, because you always have been a good liar, and she always wanted to be one." Stiles says fighting the tears. "She will be proud of you you know that right. You are a great brother even if you act like a douche half of the time."

"I know I'm awesome." Jackson says earning himself a smack on the chest.

"She would have been proud of you too, you know." Jackson comments after long minutes of comfortable silence.

"You think?" Stiles whispers.

"Sure, you're brave and a great dad, despise your bad taste in man." The older teen replies earning himself another playful smack.

"You'll visit right?" The youngest teen asks.

"Of course. Every break I have I'll come for you Genim. You, Ziel and Dad." Jackson replies smiling.

"You promised to never say my real name!" Stiles whines.

"Well we better get home." Jackson says stepping down of his car's hood.

"Don't avoid the subject! You know that name can't be say out loud!" Stiles whines following his brother.

"Stop whining, besides Genim is short. I still have troubles pronouncing your whole name." Jackson says stepping inside of the driver seat.

"The moment I turn eighteen I'll change it." Stiles says sitting on the passenger side.

"No you won't." Jackson states.

"No, I won't." Stiles repeats, no matter how much he hates his real name he will never change it, his mother put him that name.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The morning came fast. Jackson was driving to Massachusetts since he couldn't leave his precious Porch behind. Lydia was going with him, poor Jackson.

Jackson didn't really wanted to leave so far, but this was his dream and his mother dream. So he honestly had to do it.

Saying goodbye was hard and there wear several tears involved. He even tried to pull himself together to not shred a tear.

He drove all the way to college with out breaking down no mater how much he wanted to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not long after Jackson went away, Stiles and the other started their senior year. It was hard going to high school with a one year old baby.

Some days they had to higher a babysitter because the Sheriff or Melissa couldn't do it. Even if it was now easer since Melissa and Scott move to the Stilinski house permanently.

The Sheriff wasn't to happy to let Scott and Stiles share a room, but he know that it was lost cause since the tanned teen always sneak out.

The year went perfectly smooth. On Thanksgiving Jackson and Lydia came back home, as well for Christmas break.

When they were having dinner on New Year's Eve, The Sheriff bent down in one knee and asked Melissa to marry him. She said yes of course.

They got married on Spring break. Jackson showed up for that with Lydia draped on his arm.

When prom finally arrived, Scott was elected as King and Erica, not so shocking, as Queen. They didn't dance together like it usually is supposed to instead; Scott danced with Stiles and Erica with Boyd.

Jackson came back for Stiles' Graduation day. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

When his little brother went to receive his diploma, Jackson smiled proudly and unintentionally looks up to the sky.

"I think I did a pretty good job." He murmurs to himself. Like he promised his mother he took car of brother, and he will never stop.


	19. YES!

Thanks to emrys90 who beta-ed this

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 19: YES!

"Papa! When is dad coming home? I don't want to eat take out again!" A sever year old Ziel whines.

"He finishes his shift at ten, sorry buddy. If you don't want take out maybe we can order a pizza." A 23 year old Scott replies.

"Or maybe you can learn how to cook. Seriously Papa it's like you want to starve me to death!" The little boy mocks. "But pizza is fine." He finishes.

"Great I'll order it. Now go and finish your homework." Scott told him to. He learned early on that it was way better keep the boy busy. He doesn't have ADHD, but he still has tons of energy.

"Kay, but remember I am growing boy. You have to feed me properly." The boy replies before returning to his room to do what his father told him to. He is such a smartass for first grader.

Scott lets out a sigh, Stiles shift are so freaking irregular. So today when he has the afternoon shift and can't make dinner it's a nightmare for him. Maybe he should listen to his son and learn how to cook.

Tonight it's their seventh anniversary. Unfortunately they can't really celebrate it due to both of them had to work. Scott studied to be a teacher and a guidance counselor. He wants to help kids who are going through the same things that he went trough with his own father.

He is currently a substitute teacher in their old high school. Stiles studied to be a male nurse because he wanted to help people. He works at the local hospital and his boss is Melissa, the Head Nurse.

After they graduate college they move to a little two bedroom apartment. Their parents said they didn't have an issue if they keep living with them, but they wanted their own place with their kid.

"I don't hear talking to the phone, I'm hungry!" Ziel screams from his bedroom interrupting Scott's toughs.

"Fine, stop ordering me around I am the adult here!" he replies grabbing the phone. He chuckled to himself, "My son is unique."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To say Stiles was exhausted was an understatement. He didn't knew how he managed to drive to his apartment, climb to the elevator and unlock the door. He was still in his uniform as he stumbled into hallway. This wasn't the way he wanted to spend his anniversary.

He lets out an exasperated sigh when he sees all the lights turn off. He just made his way to his bedroom to change and pass out, he could shower in the morning.

When he enters the room, he finds Scott watching TV on the bed.

"Hey babe." He greets.

"Hey love, Ziel is asleep." Scott replies turning off the TV. "How was work?" he asks.

"I had the most terrible shift ever." Stiles answers kicking off his shoes and throwing himself to the bed.

"Happy Anniversary!" Scott says holding a little box.

"Shit, I didn't get you anything." Stiles curses sitting besides his boyfriend.

"C'mon open it." Scott says giving the present to Stiles. Stiles rips the paper not so delicately, to reveal red velvet box, with a note stickled on the front.

"Marry me?" Stiles read out loud, his eyes widen he definitely didn't expect this.

"YES!" He exclaims launching himself at Scott kissing him hard on the lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They didn't wait long to announce the engagement. Everyone was static, but their parent thought that they were too young. They knew they couldn't stop Stiles and Scott from doing it.

They decided to get marry on December 20, so no one had trouble to come.

There were tons of fights and disagreements, but they always worked it out.

After five months of preparations the day finally arrived.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't breath, this suit is too tight." Stiles complains.

"Seriously Stiles stop it please." Erica says, Stiles was wearing a black tuxedo, picked by Lydia.

"You're just nervous." Allison adds.

"God, why there are only girls in here? I am not the bride in the situation!" Stiles complains, everyone in the room rolled their eyes at that.

"Stiles stop pacing; everything is going to be fine." Lydia tries to calm the boy down. "Stiles!" She snaps making the young man stop dead in his tracks, the girl smiles, no one can say no to her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Scott, calm down." Isaac says.

"What if he decided that he can do better?" Scott asks playing with his jacket.

"He can do way better than you, but he choose you. So stop freaking out you dumbass!" Jackson snaps.

"You're not helping." Danny says to his best friend.

"I think it's time." Isaac announces checking his watch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm so proud of you kid." The Sheriff says to his son while they waiting on the hallway.

"You look, Wow." Scott says arriving next to his mother. They couldn't decide who was going to walk down the aisle. So they agreed to both to it each one with their respective parent.

"You're not bad yourself." Stiles replies with a smile.

Before them Jackson walked with Lydia, after were Isaac and Allison, and last were Erica and Danny. Ziel was the ring boy.

Everything came out perfect. Everyone cheered when they kiss and said "I do".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During the Reception everyone was having fun. Stiles and Scott's dance was more comedy then romantic. The Sheriff and Melissa cut in and Scott danced with Melissa. Stiles and Sheriff danced alongside them.

Soon everyone started to dance and Stiles showed how Erica and Lydia taught him to dance. Scott, Derek, Boyd and Jackson watched on as the girls, Danny and Stiles grinded up against each other.

Derek walked up to Danny, pulled him close and kissed him. Scott pulled Stiles by his waist and ground his pelvis into his ass. Stiles held in his moan as he felt Scott's hard on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Instead of going on an expensive honeymoon to Fiji, they got something better. Well Scott did.

He got them the Waterfall Suite at The Four Seasons in WestlakeVillage. Scott and Stiles stumble down the hotel hallway. They didn't know how they managed to open the door without stopping and kissing, but somehow they could.

"This place is awesome!" Stiles exclaims.

"Not as awesome as you!" Scott says letting his jacket fall to the floor.

"You're such a sap when you're drunk." Stiles said.

"I'm not drunk just tipsy." Scott laughs.

"I love you." Stiles said embracing his now husband.

"I love you too Mr. Genim McCall!" Scott replies kissing him.

"Who said I was going to change my last name?" Stiles mock before attaching their lips once again.

"You're not going to change your last name?" Scott asks pulling away and giving a pout.

"So sexy when you pout Mr. Scott Stilinski-McCall." Stiles said kissing his brow and tugging the bottom of his shirt.

Scott tilted his head sideways as he lifted his arms. Stiles lifted Scott's shirt off and pulled his own off. Scott had a goofy smile on his face when he looked back at him.

Scott placed his hands on Stiles' hips and pulled him close. Stiles walked them back to the king sized bed. His knees hit the back of the bed and fell back with Scott falling on top of him.

Stiles reached down and grabbed Scott's plump ass. Squeezing it and pulling the cheeks apart as much as his slacks allow. Scott moaned when Stiles did that to him and ground his harding shaft down.

Stiles rolled them and started to remove Scott's belt. He kissed down Scott's neck leaving bites and small hickies. Stiles nibbled and sucked on his nipples as he unbuttoned and unzipped Scott.

Scott moaned and could not stop any of the sounds from coming out. Stiles kissed his naval as he removed Scott's slacks. He mouth at Scott's straining erection. Scott let a little whine out as he thrusted up.

Stiles held his hips down with one hand as he removed Scott's boxers with his other. He mouth down the length till he got to the base and mouth at his balls. Scott moaned as his purple head dribbled out pre-cum.

"St-Stiles p-please." Scott stuttered out.

"Please what Scotty?" Stiles said as he put a strong mint cough drop on his tongue.

"Please suck me off baby." Scott said looking down at Stiles.

Stiles locked eyes with Scott and licked the head. Scott's cock throbbed under his tongue. Stiles blew on the wet mint head and Scott sucked in a deep breath as he did a full body shiver.

Stiles took him all the way down from tip to root for ten minutes straight. He noticed Scott was about to cum and pulled off. He stood up and pulled off his own slacks. He reached over and got the messaging oil.

He climbed on top of Scott and straddled his chest. He bent down and started kissing Scott. He grabbed Scott's hands, "Hold me open will you."

Scott looked at him as he pulled Stiles' ass cheeks apart. Stiles reached back and started pushing a finger in. He moaned as he started moving in and out. Scott kissed and swallowed all the moans Stiles emitted.

Four fingers and a naval full of pre-cum later Stiles was ready. Scott reached down and moved his fingers in his naval scooping up the pre-cum. He looked from his fingers to Stiles and back. He licked them and smiled at Stiles.

Stiles moved to the side and took a tie from the side of the bed. He grabbed Scott's arms and pulled them above Scott and tied them to the headboard. Scott looked kind of freaked out till Stiles started to lube him up with the oil.

Stiles started lowering himself down and felt the head breach his hole. Scott started to fill him up. Stiles moaned as he felt Scott fully sheath in him. Stiles kissed Scott as he started rolling his hips.

Stiles had all the control in this and he made sure Scott knew. He went really slow, like agonizingly slow. He leaned back with one hand on Scott's chest and the other on his hip. He pulled all the way up with just the tip in. He slammed all the way down and moaned as Scott grunted.

Stiles did the over and over and over again. He loved the feel of Scoot's dick in him. Stiles reached up and unraveled Scotts hands. Scott grabbed his hips holding Stiles in place. He started to fuck up into Stiles as Stiles dropped down.

Scott hit Stiles prostate every thrust up. Stiles didn't last long as he took Scott. Stiles cummed and shot all over Scott's chest and some even landed on his lips and hair. Scott licked his cummed lips and moaned as Stiles' chocked his cock. He fell over the edge and cummed in Stiles.

"Fuck yes! Baby fill me up!" Stiles moaned as he felt him up with his seed.

Stiles laid on top of Scott and Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close.

"I love you baby. I love you so much." Scott said holding him close.


	20. Overprotective brother

Hello, here's the last chapter, I finally finish it.  
Thank you so much to all the people who read and leave reviews.  
And of course thanks to the awesome emrys90 who beta-ed this fic.  
Thank you so much, don't forget to leave your comment.

* * *

Overprotective brother

Chapter 20: Overprotective brother

Stiles stared at plus on the white stick. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. He couldn't be happier, well besides when he had Ziel. It's was certainly unexpected, but that didn't it stop from being awesome. He wanted Ziel to have a little brother or sister.

"Dad why are you taking so long in the bathroom, I have to go to school!" His son shouts.

"I'm coming!" He screams back throwing the test on the trash can. Not even bothering on hiding it well. This time he is not a hopeless teenager, he's a married adult with seven year old son.

"You're the only kid I know who wants to go to school." Stiles mutters heading outside of the bathroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After dropping Ziel at school, Stiles was going to meet his older brother who was in town for his father birthday. He lives in San Francisco, not so far but still not close.

They meet in small cafe. They chatted about everything, Stiles didn't know if he should tell his brother or wait to his father dinner party and break the news to everyone. He decided to just tell him.

"I'm pregnant!" He announced. Jackson almost spits his coffee when he heard that.

"What?!" He asks couching slightly.

"You heard me, you're going to be an uncle again." Stiles replies smiling.

"Wow, you been married for like a month, Man you guys sure don't waste time do you?" Jackson jokes.

"Month and a half, and shut up Jackass. We didn't plan it." Stiles said shrugging.

"Well, when did it happen?" Jackson asks.

"Well, I think it was in our wedding night. It was all wild and heated." Stiles starts but Jackson quickly cuts him off.

"Please not details."

"Sorry, we were so drunk. I don't really remember it all." Stiles finished.

"Have you told Scott yet?" Jackson asks.

"I will today before Dad's party. Besides, he or she was conceived the same way his older brother was. So you deserved to know first." Stiles said.

"Sure, only maybe this time I don't want to murder the father." Jackson comments. Both burst into laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After he leaves the café, Stiles went to the doctor. It was his day off, but he called Derek to ask if he was available. Lucky for him, he was.

"Everything's perfect, you're about six weeks and it's seems like you have twins in here." Derek announces while looking at the screen. Stiles' heart stops at that. This was such amazing news as it was bad. They will have to find a bigger place.

After saying goodbye to Derek, he tried to sneak out. He really tried, but Melissa managed to catch him.

"Stiles, isn't this your day off? You should be resting at home, not in the hospital. What do you have in your hand?" The head nurse asked. He also tried to hide the picture of the Ultrasound, but that woman was evil.

"I came so see Derek." He said handling the picture to his mother-in-law.

"Oh My God!" She exclaims happily before giving him a hug that almost crush him.

"Yes you're gonna be a grandma again. Well a grandma with twins." He said.

"This is amazing Stiles, congratulations! Does Scott know?" She asks.

"I'm planning on telling him before the party. I also plan on telling dad at his party." He replies.

"I'm sure both will be static." She reassures him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the hospital he went grocery shopping. While there he called Erica and Isaac to give them the great news. Both were happy for him and demanding to be God Parents since Ziel's is Jackson and Lydia. His day flew by, suddenly it was time to pick his son from School.

"Hey, you came home early!" Stiles said surprised when he sees Scott watching T.V. in the living room. The tanned man just smiles and pecks Stiles on the lips.

"You can't do that in front of me, it's gross!" Ziel whines.

"In a few years you won't be thinking the same buddy." Scott says.

"Go and start on your homework. Then get ready to go to your grandpa's house." Stiles said leaving no room for discussion. Ziel just whines louder, but made his way to his room.

"Hey, I got some great news!" Scott announces.

"Me too," Stiles replies "You go first!"

"Well, the teacher I was covering quit so his job was passed on to me. I am no longer a substitute!" Scott says.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you!" Stiles replies grabbing his husband face and kissing him.

"What about you?" Scott asks after they break apart.

"Well, you know the nauseas and all that I tried to hide from you. Well, I'm pregnant!" Stiles announces.

"I know I had my suspicions," Scott says. "I'm so happy we're going to have another baby!"

"Babies," Stiles corrects "We're having twins!"

"Seriously?!" Scott exclaims embracing his husband "We'll have to get a bigger place"

"We'll worry about that later." Stiles whispers before kissing Scott once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They told Ziel before going to The Sheriff's house. He was not happy at first, but they calm him down telling them the truth, they wouldn't love him any less.

"So guys we have an announcement." Scott exclaims at the middle of dinner.

"What did you guy do this time?" The Sheriff asked jokingly. He missed the knowing smiles in Melissa and Jackson's faces.

"We're having two babies!" Stiles announced. Everyone look at him with a confused expression. Realizing how bad did that sound "We're having twins, I'm pregnant!" He corrects.

They congratulate them, things were good.

"You know, I really hope that Ziel turns out like you after the twins are born." Stiles comments to his brother after dinner. They were in the kitchen serving dessert.

"Why exactly?" The oldest asks.

"Well, I always liked how overprotective you always were. So I hope that my kid become an overprotective brother like you." Stiles replies.

"I am not overprotective." Jackson replied.

"You so are!" Stiles exclaims smiling.

"Whatever, let's get back." Jackson says grabbing the cake.

Stiles just smiles and made his way out of the kitchen. Jackson smiles at his little brother. He was right, maybe he was overprotective.

Even if he didn't say it enough, he loves his baby brother. He protects the people he loves, but with Stiles, well Stiles will always come first. Even if that made him an overprotective brother.

"Well baby brother I have something to tell you. Be prepared for a little Lydiason to be running around." Jackson said with a smirk.

~Fin~  
Actions


End file.
